


Ты - Пепел, Я - Пепел

by Lenap



Series: Пепел [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: +иллюстрации, Alternate Universe - Magic, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dark Magic, Developing Relationship, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Magical Realism, Pre-Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Sherlock, magical AU!, Магический реализм, Русский, кейс фик, магическая реальность, магические артефакты, магия, медленное развитие отношений, пре-слеш, проклятия, снятие проклятий, только топ! Шерлок, топ!Шерлок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenap/pseuds/Lenap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История бывшего Целителя Джона Ватсона и темного мага Шерлока Холмса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это первая и уже законченная часть из трех запланированных.  
> Рекомендую ознакомиться с кратким описанием вселенной, а потом уже переходить к чтению самого фика (идет под номером 2 в цикле "Пепел").
> 
> Комментарии, как обычно, приветствуются.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Апд 25.082017г:  
> Я взялась перечитывать всю первую часть и понемногу править. Нашла пропущенные ошибки очепятки. А так же поправила для первой главы несколько моментов) Остальные главы буду пересматривать по мере возникновения у меня свободного времени)
> 
> И снова - приятного чтения)))

Ряды книг в Библиотеке Бартса пестрели разноцветными корешками. Джон задумчиво огляделся и глубоко вздохнул. Ему нравился запах старых книг, он напоминал ему о небольшой библиотеке в доме родителей - тот же запах бумаги, кожи и старого дерева с легким налетом пыли, к которому примешивались еле уловимые нотки чернил и плесени, а не выпечки с кухни, как помнил Джон.

Но сюда он пришел вовсе не для того, чтобы предаваться воспоминаниями о детстве. Если бы не случайная встреча со старым приятелем в парке, у Джона никогда бы так и не появилась возможность попробовать искать ответы в книгах, хранимых за стенами его бывшего Университета. В его планы не входило делиться с Майком Стемфордом обстоятельствами собственной жизни, все вышло само собой,  
возможно, ему просто хотелось выговориться.

От него не могло укрыться чужое сочувствие и участие, и хотя они с Майком не были особо близки в студенческие годы, Джон был не в том положении, чтобы не использовать это в свою пользу.

Красные кирпичные стены его бывшей альма-матер как обычно светились мягким желтым светом, видимым только тем, кто знал, на что смотреть. Редкие студенты почтительно здоровались со Стемфордом и некоторые опасливо поглядывали на Джона. Что же, если даже они, будучи молодыми и неопытными, могли разглядеть в нем что-то странное, у него никогда не было даже малейшего шанса пройти мимо Стражи без чужой помощи.

Майк провел его по знакомым светлым коридорам, по освещенным обычным электричеством этажам и переходам к Библиотеке прямо мимо суровых каменных изваяний, не дав им прикоснуться к нему своими холодными пальцами, за что Джон был ему очень благодарен. Он не знал, как те могли отреагировать на его магию, и точно не горел желанием узнать.

Библиотека пустовала, и лишь в дальнем углу, склонившись над увесистым томом, замер молодой, по меркам Джона, мужчина. Тот не был похож на студента, и тем более преподавателя, и если бы Майк не замер, испуганно схватив его за руку, он бы даже не обратил на того внимание.

\- Ты знаешь этого мага?

\- Это Шерлок Холмс, - Майк при этом как-то неопределенно посмотрел на него поверх очков. – Можно сказать, что он специализируется... на всякого рода проклятиях. И не только.

Бледная кожа, темные волосы, старше, чем ему показалось. Явно при деньгах. Дорогой костюм, ботинки, которые стоили больше, чем Джон мог позволить себе потратить за пару месяцев. Он знал об этом только потому, что в свое время встречался с молоденькой ведьмой, помешанной на моде и защитных аксессуарах. На память о тех отношениях у него остались не только не особо нужные ему знания о модных брендах, подходящем цветовом сочетании для его комплекции, кожи и цвета волос, но и несколько сережек-оберегов, которые он до сих пор носил вместе с кожаным, украшенным защитными рунами ремнем в шлевках удобных потертых джинсов. 

Но, не смотря на это, в серых стенах Университета в окружении старых фолиантов и свитков Холмс смотрелся на удивление уместно. И Джона не покидало чувство, что он уже где-то слышал это имя.

\- Значит, он из класса Целителей? - был шанс, что знакомство с подобным магом окажется для него полезным.

\- Не совсем. Холмс отлично знает анатомию, и алхимик он первоклассный, но, кажется, целительство никогда не изучал систематически. Я бы еще сказал, что он одержим стихийной магией, это у него уже граничит с бездушием.

\- Он преподает?

\- Боже, нет! Бедные студенты этого бы не пережили! И весь преподавательский состав тем более. Шерлок Холмс – консультирующий маг.

\- Консультирующий?

\- Именно. И любит повторять, что он единственный в своем роде.

\- Не думаю, что слышал о нем, хотя имя кажется мне знакомым.

\- Тебя так давно не было на родине, так что не удивительно, что ты о нем ничего не знаешь. Холмс довольно известен, к тому же сотрудничает с Министерством. Он оказал Университету несколько неоценимых услуг, за что ему была дарована привилегия пользоваться любыми помещениями без ограничений.

\- Ого, - Джону оставалось только присвистнуть от удивления. Он быстро огляделся, надеясь, что никому не помешал, но их перешептывание практически не нарушало непоколебимую немного мрачную тишину читального зала.

\- Я оставлю тебя, мой перерыв скоро закончится. Нескольких часов тебе хватит? В это время тут почти никого не бывает, так что тебя не потревожат.

\- Вполне. И спасибо, Майк. Я очень ценю твою помощь и поддержку.

\- Не благодари. На моем месте ты сделал бы тоже самое. Мне жаль, что я не могу помочь большим. Думаю, ты не забыл, как работает индекс?

\- Даже при всем желании не смог бы.

Джон немного растерянно окинул взглядом высокие ряды стеллажей. Облаченные в бумажную форму знания и опыт множества поколений магов еще не гарантировали, что он найдет ответы на свои вопросы. Если бы еще он сам знал, что именно надеялся отыскать в этом царстве дерева, бумаги и пыли, это бы, безусловно, облегчило ему жизнь.

У него не было денег, чтобы заплатить за услуги действительно сильного и стоящего Целителя. Он не был кем-то важным, у него не было каких-либо значительных связей. Ничего. Ему просто отчаянно хотелось что-то изменить в своей жизни, не дожидаясь решения Министерства, которое предпочло навешать на него всевозможных чар и поселить в жалкой квартире на окраине. И что самое худшее – обоснованно лишить его Разрешения (1).

Сверяясь со знакомой системой, Джон наугад выбрал книги по Прикладной Алхимии, Целебным Травам и Настоям, потом закономерно перешел к книгам о Проклятиях и Ритуалах Очищения. Возможно, именно с них ему и надо было начинать, не теряя времени на остальное, но ему нужно было точно исключить даже незначительную вероятность, что и в них могли содержаться крупицы полезной информации.

Стопки книг, что он складывал на ближайшем столе, угрожающе разрастались, и ему пришлось усилием воли остановить себя, надеясь, что за оставшееся до возвращения Майка время он успеет пролистать большую часть. Оставалось наведаться в последнюю секцию в открытом доступе, и можно было садиться за чтение.

Он вспомнил, почему имя Холмса показалось ему знакомым. Вспомнил неожиданно и, можно сказать, совершенно случайно, разглядывая потрепанный томик "Ритуалов Чтения Рун", неизвестно как затесавшийся между солидными томами по "Прикладной Демонологии" и "Выбору и Содержанию Фамилиаров в условиях городской квартиры». Жить в неблагополучном районе на окраине Лондона означало не только низкую ренту, паршивые условия и сомнительное соседство. Но и факт того, что Джон становился невольным слушателем самых невероятных сплетен и слухов. В памяти само собой всплыли воспоминания о нескольких громких преступлениях, о которых не говорил только ленивый. Именно в связи с их расследованием и упоминалось имя темного мага, который так и не покинул своего угла за все то время, что Джон лихорадочно плутал между стеллажами.

Джон бросил взгляд на книгу, что он держал в руках – "Что скрывают сны". Вряд ли та ему когда-либо пригодится, поэтому он без сожаления вернул ее на место и огляделся. То, что Шерлок Холмс был практикующим темным магом для него было так же очевидно, как и то, что он, Джон Ватсон, мог теперь ходить только при помощи зачарованной трости. И дело было не в чужой ауре, которую он мог с трудом считать, сколько в его опыте и интуиции. Он работал с достаточным количеством темных магов, чтобы теперь уметь определять одного из них с первого взгляда. То, что Холмс практиковал было понятно даже ребенку – только практикующий и к тому же, очень сильный маг мог консультировать Министерство Магии, которое очевидно плохо воспринимало посягательства на собственную монополию.

Возвращение Стемфорда стало для него полнейшей неожиданностью. Он только успел переписать заинтересовавший его Ритуал Чтения Рун, как его бывший однокурсник устало опустился на стул напротив.

\- Я практически закончил, осталось только вернуть все на место.

\- О, не беспокойся об этом, кто-нибудь из студентов все разнесет. Очень удобно, что здесь Холмс, все решат, что это он оставил.

\- Кстати, о нем…. Ты можешь познакомить нас? – Джон решил не упускать возможности быть представленным этому магу, как бы старомодно это ни звучало.

Майк неуверенно кивнул, соглашаясь. Они неспешно, словно тот надеялся оттянуть неизбежное, дошли до стола, который теперь был завален книгами и свитками даже больше, чем стол, который оставил после себя Джон.

\- Мистер Холмс, уделите нам немного вашего времени, - очень формально, откашлявшись, начал Стемфорд. - Это мой бывший однокурсник Джон Ватсон.

Джон невольно поморщился от подобострастного тона бывшего однокурсника. Но цепкий взгляд серых глаз и его заставил невольно поежиться и подобраться. Он немало удивился, с какой легкостью этот незнакомец заставил его нервничать, только одним взглядом. Высокий, худой, трудно было понять, что скрывалось за дорогим костюмом: худоба или жилистые мускулы. Джон попробовал прикинуть свои шансы в рукопашной, и те так и остались довольно неясными.

Что-то подсказывало ему, что обмена любезностями он сегодня не дождется. Мистер Холмс, как сильно подозревал Джон, не считал нужным утруждать себя обычными нормами приличия.

\- Афганистан или Ирак?

\- Что, простите? – Джон удивленно посмотрел на Стемфорда, но в ответ получил лишь слабое пожатие плечами. Майк выглядел так, словно только и ждал случая, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от темного мага, и от безобидного стола, все свободное пространство которого было завалено старинными манускриптами с ритуалами Призыва и Изгнания, если Джон не ошибся в трактовке знакомых символов.

\- Афганистан, - на свой ответ он услышал только какое-то бормотание. Потеряв всякий интерес к ним, Холмс вернулся к раскрытой книге, которую внимательно изучал до их появления.

\- О чем, в общем-то, было не сложно догадаться, - как ни в чем не бывало заметил Джон, получив от Майка взгляд полный ужаса. – Человеку, у которого есть глаза, определенные знания и зачатки логического мышления. Моя военная выправка и трость выдают меня с головой.

Холмс снова окинул его цепким взглядом. Джон невольно замер и переместил вес тела на здоровую ногу, принимая бойцовскую стойку. Невероятно, как один только взгляд мог провоцировать в нем бурю столь противоречивых эмоций. Желание сбежать, пока есть возможность, азарт, вызов, холодок страха от ощутимой опасности и недоумение.

\- Здесь вы не найдете нужную вам информацию.

\- Вы так в этом уверены?

\- Да. Вы обошли практически всю Библиотеку, но ни одну из выбранных книг не листали больше пяти минут. И без сожаления оставили еще непрочитанную стопку, когда появилась возможность уйти. Значит, не нашли, что искали и не думаете, что что-то еще найдете в оставшихся.

\- Если здесь нет того, что мне нужно, тогда остается только один вопрос – а есть ли это у вас?

\- Здесь я дела не обсуждаю, - и снова Джону пришлось довольствоваться лишь созерцанием чужого хищного профиля. Через несколько мгновений Холмс довольно распрямился и, крутанувшись на стуле, обратился к притихшему Стемфорду:

\- Дай мне свой сотовый, а то у моего батарея села.

\- Забыл в пальто внизу, - виновато развел руками Майк и поник еще больше.

Джону ничего не оставалось, как извлечь из кармана мобильный и протянуть Холмсу. Тот плавно соскочил со стула и в два шага оказался возле него, нависая с высоты своего немаленького роста. Джон почувствовал себя не просто неуютно, ему как и Стемфорду уже отчаянно хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от этого человека, а в идеале, чтобы ситуация, которая в первую очередь вынудила его тут оказаться, разрешилась без участия темного мага. Что-то с ним было не так. Джон не мог понять, что именно, и это было очень тревожным знаком. Даже сейчас с его столь слабыми возможностями, он без трудностей мог читать ауру собеседника. У Холмса же аура больше походила на дымчатый кокон, он никогда раньше ничего подобного не видел, даже у темных.

После того как телефон был ему небрежно возвращен, Джон пронаблюдал, как маг с практичной сноровкой облачился в дорогое пальто и привычным движением повязал шарф. Только на выходе Холмс соизволил обернуться и подмигнуть Джону:

\- Бейкер Стрит, 221В, сегодня вечером, 8 часов, и не опаздывайте. Майк, пусть кто-нибудь приберется за мной.

Джон невольно нахмурился и сильнее сжал рукоять трости.

\- Ты же не уверен, что мне стоит с ним связываться? – с каждой секундой перспектива работы с этим странным магом казалась ему все менее и менее привлекательной, хотя и обнадеживающей.

\- Знаешь, Джон, конечно, он не самый приятный в общении маг, но если кто-то и может помочь тебе в этом городе, то он – самый перспективный вариант. И главное - он работает легально.

 

(1) – Разрешение на использование магии, которое получает каждый маг, прошедший обучение, сдавший тесты и прошедший Регистрацию (как правило, по выбранному классу).

 

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я даже не поленилась в свое время сделать иллюстрацию, которой весьма горжусь (жаль только, что сюда влазит обрезанная версия).
> 
> Отдельное огромное спасибо Onixsan за альфа-ридинг и исправления)))
> 
> Если есть замечания, вопросы и прочее - welcome!
> 
> Настоятельно рекомендую ознакомится с перечнем фактов по этой вселенной (идет текстом под номером 2 в серии "Пепел") для лучшего понимания происходящего.

Первое, на что он обратил внимание, было бесконечное переплетение магических рун на всех видимых поверхностях. Стены, пол, вся мебель были испещрены слабо светящимися кругами и знаками. Изящная вязь пульсировала настоящей первобытной магией. Если бы Джон не знал точно, то решил, что дом на Бейкер Стрит 221В стоит на Источнике. Но он их немало повидал, поэтому точно был уверен, что это не так.

Подобное количество защитных, охранных и отводящих чар говорило о невероятном таланте и силе мага, который их наносил. И их вряд ли могла сотворить миссис Хадсон. Даже с его ограниченными сейчас возможностями, Джон видел, что та была хотя и опытной, но довольно посредственной ведьмой.

С миссис Хадсон он познакомился, когда она, наконец, впустила его, после того как Джон долго общался с дверным замком, не желавшим сначала стучать, а потом отстукивающим странную мелодию. Он уже отчаялся попасть внутрь, когда дверь перед ним неожиданно распахнулась, и на пороге показалась милая пожилая ведьма со слабосветящейся аурой человека на закате жизни и магической силы.

Поднявшись по узкой лестнице, Джон замер на пороге, не решаясь пройти дальше. Если он правильно прочитал руны на дверном косяке, без приглашения хозяина его могло закинуть куда угодно при малейшей попытке шагнуть внутрь комнаты. Хотя технически у него было приглашение от мага, который все это время с легким любопытством наблюдал за ним с дивана, Джон решил не рисковать.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс. Я могу войти?

\- Можно просто Шерлок. И да, будьте моим гостем.

Как только он переступил невидимую черту, охранные чары запульсировали ярче. Джон неуверенно огляделся. Если не обращать внимания на общий беспорядок, то он был впечатлен. Ему редко приводилось видеть такое количество артефактов, собранных в одном месте. Что-то отдаленно напоминающее подобное собрание он встречал всего два раза в своей насыщенной путешествиями между военными базами жизни. Один раз - в самом охраняемом музее в Дрездене, а второй – в полутемной землянке в Монголии.

Он подошел к стопке книг, небрежно сложенных у кресла. Кажется, подобные издания он встречал только в охраняемых секциях Библиотеки. А та была самым полным хранилищем когда-либо созданных магических книг. Хотя он мог быть и пристрастен в этом вопросе. Но, в свое оправдание он мог сказать, что когда была возможность, он не побывал в нескольких запретных секциях. Сначала не было времени, а потом отпала и необходимость. Когда Джон решил стать Целителем, он был уверен, что у него не будет ни сил, ни времени, ни возможности развивать свои способности дальше задаваемых классом рамок. И наоборот, он и подумать не мог, что когда-либо окажется в ситуации, когда его магических сил будет едва хватать даже на самое элементарное заклинание рассеивания.

И все же самым удивительным были руны. Он едва подавил желание провести рукой по сияющим кругам и завиткам. Никогда прежде ему не приходилось видеть что-то столь же лаконичное и совершенное. Трудно было не заметить его реакцию, да он и не старался ее скрыть.

\- Нравится?

\- Я…. Я впечатлен. Поразительно! - восхищенно выдохнул Джон.

\- Спасибо. Присаживайтесь.

Джон внимательно присмотрелся к предложенному креслу, и чем дольше он на него смотрел, тем меньше оно ему нравилось. Под ним на полу пульсировал не просто защитный круг, пересечение пяти пентаграмм маскировало весьма умелую ловушку. Сев в кресло указанное гостеприимным хозяином, он рисковал заточить себя в Ловушку Кругов, и его вовсе не прельщала перспектива блуждать в иллюзиях, несомненно, на потеху темному магу.

\- Эмм… я лучше постою, - зачем Холмсу нужно было проверять его, Джон мог только догадываться.

\- Он мне нравится. Давай оставим его себе? – рассмеялся незнакомый голос.

Джон удивленно вскинулся и огляделся. Человеческий череп на каминной полке, до этого мирно лежавший между старинным канделябром и стопкой книг, теперь сиял неярким голубоватым свечением. По-видимому, новый голос принадлежал именно ему. Что же, он даже не был удивлен. И в какой-то мере это соответствовало его ожиданиям.

Джон ткнул тростью в сторону черепа:

\- И это настоящий череп? Знаешь, крайне невоспитанно говорить подобное человеку, да еще и в его присутствии.

Череп удивленно, как показалось Джону, полыхнул синими искрами в глазницах и замолчал.

\- Хмм… - Холмс сложил руки в молитвенном жесте под подбородком. – Это интересно.

На удивление Джон чувствовал умиротворение и спокойствие от безостановочной пульсации магии вокруг него. Он ожидал чувства тревоги и беспокойства. Ему часто приходилось сталкиваться и работать с самыми разными темными магами, и обычно, ничем хорошим это не заканчивалось. Но в этот раз все обещало быть иначе.

Перед встречей он навел кое-какие справки о Холмсе. О нем многие знали, еще больше слышало, но говорить о нем даже самые словоохотливые его соседи категорически отказывались. Несколько раз он даже не успел закончить вопрос, как перед ним захлопывалась дверь.

\- Я пришел к вам как частное лицо, - уточнил Джон. – Я не хотел бы, чтобы о моем визите кто-либо знал. В особенности, Министерство.

\- На вас столько следящих заклятий, что я удивляюсь, как вы еще не звените при ходьбе. Кому надо и так узнают…. Вы не можете быть Целителем. Тут какая-то ошибка.

Холмс резко поднялся, журнальный столик с неприятным скрежетом отъехал с его пути, когда маг решительно направился к Джону. Они замерли напротив друг друга, и ему невольно пришлось задрать голову, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть Холмсу в глаза.

\- И все же я им являюсь, - нахмурился Джон. – Точнее являлся до недавнего времени.

\- Хорошим?

\- Очень хорошим, на самом деле.

Холмс рассматривал его с неприкрытым интересом, прощупывая воздух вокруг него почти осязаемым взглядом. Джон решил воспользоваться моментом. Стараясь ничем не выдать себя, он попытался увидеть. Но все две попытки, которые он осмелился осуществить, не привлекая к этому внимания, так и не увенчались успехом. Пространство вокруг темного мага пульсировало, сгущаясь, но Джон все так же видел лишь дымчатый кокон.

\- Книги не дадут вам нужного ответа.

Это Джон и сам знал. Как бы ему ни хотелось не замечать очевидного, но даже весь его опыт как Целителя не мог помочь ему разобраться с собственной неуправляемой магией. И он с самого начала знал, что перелистывание пыльных старых томов ни к чему не приведет, но и сидеть, сложа руки, было не в его характере. У него были предположения и теории, но никакой уверенности в своей или правоте, или заблуждениях.

\- Это проклятие?

\- Ммм…. Нет, но близкое к этому определению понятие.

Джон был удивлен, он до последнего считал, что все же столкнулся с проклятием. Странным, не поддающимся определению, но все же проклятием. Именно это и было для него решающим аргументом в споре между здравомыслием и надеждой, иначе он бы точно не стал связываться с темным магом. От них всегда стоило ждать неприятностей.

В любом случае, ему могло помочь что-то одно:

\- Заклинание или ритуал?

\- Ритуал, - Холмс, производящий впечатление человека, любящего слушать собственный голос, сейчас по неясной причине решил использовать односложные ответы.

\- Вам под силу его провести и помочь мне? - вздохнул Джон.

\- Да.

От мага веяло непоколебимой уверенностью. Холмс неожиданно потянулся к нему, но так и не прикоснулся, зато к темному магу, по видимому, вернулось его красноречие.

\- Ваша трость. Она очень интересная. Редкое дерево, набалдашник, характерный для степных народов. Скорее всего, подарок. Если бы не эта вещица, вы бы даже не смогли сейчас ходить…. – Холмс неожиданно замолчал.

Если бы не старый шаман, выходивший его, брошенного умирать посреди забытой всеми богами провинции, то у него не было бы даже этого сомнительного шанса на спасение. Чтобы нарушить затянувшееся молчание, Джон решил, наконец, затронуть деликатный вопрос оплаты.

\- У меня не очень много средств, но я искусен в крафтинге. И да, я превосходный Целитель, хотя сейчас у меня и нет разрешения… Возможно, вас заинтересует сделка.

\- Нет.

\- Тогда… Вы должны были почувствовать очень сильный артефакт, который я ношу с собой. Я отдам его вам в обмен на вашу помощь.

\- А вы могли заметить, что мне это без надобности.

Да, он действительно заметил. Трудно было не обратить внимание на небрежно брошенные на столе или пылящиеся на полках артефакты, амулеты и кристаллы, от которых исходили волны силы. При такой богатой коллекции, как и предполагал Джон, единственный козырь, которым он мог воспользоваться, оказался бесполезен.  
И он не мог не догадываться, к чему столь явно вел Холмс.

\- Тогда что я могу вам предложить?

\- Неоплатный долг.

Джон побледнел. Это было серьезно. Согласие на подобное предложение означало риск попасть в зависимость к магу, и что ухудшало и без того плачевную ситуацию - темному магу, о котором он практически ничего не знал.

\- Все ваши клиенты остаются перед вами в неоплатном долгу?

\- Нет, только самые интересные.

Холмс подошел еще ближе. Похоже, маг был не знаком с концепцией личного пространства, а Джон пришел не для того, чтобы его просвещать на эту тему. Но чужое столь близкое присутствие заставляло чары, сковывающие его нестабильную магию, тревожно пульсировать и дрожать, словно их проверяли на прочность.

\- Если бы в Министерстве хотели, действительно хотели, то могли бы помочь вам. Да, это потребовало бы ресурсов и времени. Но на вас навешали следящих чар и вернули к гражданским…. Ты так ярко светишься. Ничто этого не затмит, - последнее Холмс уже шептал, очень близко наклонившись к нему. Как заподозрил Джон, темный маг даже не заметил, как перешел на «ты».

Серые глаза завораживали.

\- Я…. Я…. Мне нужно подумать, - Джон сбросил оцепенение и сделал шаг назад. В этих сутках было слишком много присутствия возвышающегося над ним мага, который даже не пытался выглядеть виноватым из-за позволенной фамильярности. – Мне нужно подумать. На самом деле, ему оставалось решить только одно - стоит ли ему поверить Холмсу и более того - доверить ему свою жизнь.

\- Джон, - чужие слова, брошенные в спину застали его уже на пороге. - Подумайте, почему за время нашего разговора, вы забыли, что можете стоять только с помощью трости.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отдельное огромное спасибо Onixsan за альфа-ридинг и исправления)))
> 
> Если есть замечания, вопросы и прочее - welcome!
> 
> Настоятельно рекомендую ознакомится с перечнем фактов по этой вселенной (идет текстом под номером 2 в серии "Пепел") для лучшего понимания происходящего.

Кап. Кап. Кап.

Он ненавидел это место. Если бы у него был выбор, он никогда бы не остановился в этой дыре, которую по ошибке называли съемной квартирой. Но это было единственным жильем, что он мог теперь себе позволить на пенсию. И даже этому он должен был радоваться, после всего случившегося с ним.

Кап. Кап. Кап.

Чтобы он ни делал, как бы не старался на пределе своих возможностей, защита, терпеливо и кропотливо наложенная на блеклые стены и ненадежную дверь, каждый раз размывалась. Стиралась, поглощаемая магическим дисбалансом обветшавшего здания.

Кап. Кап. Кап.

Старый дом, наполненный памятью прошлого, щедро делился с ним Эхом. Когда его собственные кошмары отступали, оставляя после себя пустоту и разочарование, на их место неизменно приходили фантомы. Они просачивались через его уже практически бесполезную защиту, наполняя комнату темным дрожащим дымом. И так каждый раз, когда пульсация Эха окончательно стирала со всех поверхностей его знаки.

Джон повернул голову набок, чтобы удобнее было смотреть, как темные сгустки неторопливо клубились вдоль стен, снова блекло-бежевых, словно они никогда и не светились от его магии. Их манил маленький Источник, с которым Джон теперь никогда не расставался. Артефакт, от которого так легко отказался Холмс и которым так дорожил сам Джон.

Кап. Кап. Кап.

Когда слушать падение тяжелых прозрачных капель воды стало выше его сил, Джон заставил себя разворошить влажные простыни и подняться с постели. Часы меланхолично показывали четверть четвертого утра. Он давно распрощался с остатками мутного сна, не приносящего отдыха, поэтому не имело смысла ждать дольше, чтобы начать еще один монотонный день.

Джон привычно разметал тростью темный дым, стряхнул с ног остатки сгустков и прошел на маленькую кухню. Он почти не чувствовал неприятного покалывания, только по спине пробежал холодок. Фантомам нечем было поживиться из-за его слишком слабой магической силы. И поэтому же он не мог провести даже самого простого ритуала развеивания, чтобы тот возымел должный эффект.

В этом районе не было ни одного «чистого» здания. Как и не было даже средних по силе магов. Хотя это еще не означало, что нечисти нечего было делать в этой части Лондона. Темное присутствие чувствовалось за каждым поворотом, в каждом ненадежном подвале, в каждой подворотне. Ему приходилось сталкиваться с тоской и унынием практически в каждом встречаемом лице. Даже дети были заражены той непередаваемой обреченностью, что можно было встретить у людей, которые не представляли своего будущего.

Сегодня его ждал очередной обязательный прием. Будто чужая слабая магия могла ему помочь. Словно все уже забыли, что еще недавно он сам был практикующим Целителем. Более того, он всегда умел немного больше, выходя даже за рамки выбранного класса, поэтому чужая некомпетентность Джона не просто раздражала, она доводила его до бешенства.

И сегодня его встретил новый Целитель. Темнокожая приятная женщина показалась ему перспективной, хотя даже со своей нестабильной сейчас магией он отчетливо видел слабую ведьму, в чьи обязанности теперь входило помочь ему вернуться к жизни в магическом обществе. Его так и подмывало спросить, что же случилось с мистером Дейлоком. И что того не устроило в возможно и не самой престижной, но от этого не менее важной должности. Но он сдержался.

Джон и трех недель не пробыл в Лондоне, но уже стал утомляться от безразличия Министерства и некомпетентности людей, которые работали с не самыми благополучными слоями общества, к которым теперь относился и он. И не стоило забывать Бюрократию. Не сказать, что раньше он с чем-то подобным не сталкивался, некомпетентность встречалась ему в разных формах и обличиях, просто теперь было странно осознавать себя беспомощным.

\- Я ознакомилась с вашим досье…. Из семьи только сестра. Хм… Учеба в Университете. Обширная практика на трех континентах и служба в Армии Ее Величества. У вас отличный послужной список, Джон, - по интонации его нового Целителя было трудно определить точные эмоции – удивлялась она или недоумевала. – И вам всего тридцать восемь… Интеллект – 110. Агрессивность – 145, это при допустимом уровне в 90. Хм…. Характеристики, контрольные тесты…. Магический уровень совсем слабый. И продолжает падать. Если так продолжится и дальше, и будет хотя бы малейшая вероятность дисбаланса, боюсь, вам поставят Метку.

Джон стиснул в руках трость. Знакомая каждой руной гравировка впилась в кожу ладоней, приводя немного в чувство. Ему рано было отчаиваться. Самое страшное, что могло случиться с магом в их мире, с ним еще не произошло. И если ему повезет, то его минует эта участь. Всегда оставался Холмс с его немыслимым предложением. И если придется выбирать между неоплатным долгом и перспективой всю оставшуюся жизнь прожить с Меткой и никогда больше не иметь возможности колдовать – выбор становился очевидным.

Он всего два раза за свою жизнь был в поселениях Меченных как Целитель. Не самый приятный опыт. Уж лучше быть бесполезным магом, чем вообще не иметь даже самой слабой искры магии в себе. Еще был вариант уйти в отступники (1), но его коробила даже сама мысль об этом. Он не готов был записаться в преступники и уйти в подполье.

\- Как вам жизнь в Лондоне после возвращения? Вы солдат, и вам нужно время, чтобы снова привыкнуть к гражданской жизни.

Джон скрипнул зубами и отвернулся к окну.

\- Нормально…. Ничего не происходит.

Это было и правдой, и ложью одновременно. В его жизни не происходило чего-то действительно важного. Одна монотонность, смешивающаяся с неудовлетворением от сложившейся ситуации. В его жизни не происходило ничего, о чем он мог бы поведать сидящей напротив него женщине и не нарваться на неприятности.

Как он мог рассказать ей, что город его бурной молодости за 12 лет его отсутствия изменился до неузнаваемости. Как ему приходилось каждый раз выбирать новый маршрут из-за постоянно меняющихся магических Вихрей (2), что грозили или оставить его совсем без сил, или вставали поперек непроходимым препятствием. Как он мог поделиться с ней своим отчаяньем от вида зараженных домов, заброшенных детей и стариков, мимо которых он проходил каждый день и не имел возможности помочь. У него больше не было силы, которой можно было бы поделиться. А те крохи, что теперь у него остались, годились только на то, чтобы разгонять безобидную нечисть и ставить слабую никчемную защиту. И как даже этому радовались его соседи, которые не умели, или не могли сделать даже такой малости. Не мог же он, в самом деле, рассказать ей, на что уходят его последние силы.

Или что он разорвал все отношения с сестрой и дальними родственниками, которые не видели или не хотели видеть его настоящего, а так и продолжали жить его прошлыми заслугами, не принимая того факта, что случившиеся с ним не просто изменило всю его жизнь. Даже если ему удастся вернуть хотя бы частичный или, если сильно повезет, полный контроль над собственными способностями, он, Джон Ватсон, уже никогда не будет прежним.

Он не мог всем этим поделиться и не выглядеть жалким.

\- Джон, вы должны говорить со мной. Как курирующий вас Целитель я не только отчитываюсь перед Министерством, но еще и должна назначить вам Инспектора и помочь с Регистрацией. Скоро будет месяц, как вы вернулись, дольше нет смысла откладывать этот вопрос. Но я бы хотела, чтобы решение было принято уже после хоть какого-то прогресса.

\- Я понимаю, - согласился Джон. Еще бы он не понимал, что при его изменившемся статусе, ему снова придется проходить Регистрацию. Он старался быть реалистом, не утешаясь напрасной надеждой, что если даже снять с него подобие, как выразился Холмс, проклятия, он сможет снова вернуться в класс Целителей. Но оставался шанс, что его еще возьмут Помощником в какой-нибудь госпиталь или больницу. С его опытом и знаниями это было бы уместным.

\- Сколько времени у меня есть?

\- Боюсь, что не больше трех дней. Два ваших предыдущих куратора, к сожалению, затянули с оформлением…. Но обстоятельства вашего возвращения и изменившегося статуса не совсем обычные…. Сегодня мы пройдем еще несколько тестов, и я, возможно, смогу назначить вам дополнительное время. Мне не дает покоя необъяснимое падение ваших магических сил.

Джон фыркнул про себя. Даже в его нынешнем состоянии он мог мгновенно определить разницу между простым утомлением от перерасхода сил и Утечкой. Ему стало неловко за свою страну и правительство, которые не утруждали себя заботой о самых уязвимых своих гражданах.

Очередные тесты не показали ничего нового или неожиданного. Поэтому у него не было причин оттягивать Регистрацию и дальше. Через два дня его ждало очередное посещение Главного здания Министерства Магии. Прошлый раз он практически не запомнил в тумане лихорадки, за что был втайне благодарен стечению обстоятельств. Он мог только предполагать, как мог отреагировать на накладываемые на него чары, будучи в сознании. Но одно Джон знал наверняка – никому бы не поздоровилось в тот момент.

Ход его мыслей прервало неожиданно пришедшее сообщение с незнакомого номера. Словно почувствовав его колебания даже через разделяющее их расстояние, единственный консультирующий темный маг интересовался:

Вы уже что-то решили? ШХ

Чужая настойчивость нервировала. Но пока Джон не настолько отчаялся, чтобы соглашаться на безумное условие Холмса, как бы заманчиво не выглядела перспектива избавиться от навешанных чар и вернуть себе хотя бы подобие прежней жизни.

 

(1) Отступники - разговорная форма для определения магов, которые занимаются магией нелегально, то есть без специального разрешения от Министерства Магии. Как правило, этот путь приводит к быстрому и бесславному концу.

(2) Магические Вихри – явление, встречаемое в основном в густонаселенных городах, природа их до конца не изучена. Причиной их возникновения принято считать столкновение магии разных стихий при создании заклинаний, при проведении ритуалов и т.п. Так же считается, что Вихри возникают из-за большой концентрации разных магов в одном месте.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня четверг, а значит очередной апдейт)
> 
> Отдельное огромное спасибо замечательной Onixsan за альфа-ридинг и исправления)))
> 
> Если есть замечания, вопросы и прочее - welcome!
> 
> Настоятельно рекомендую ознакомится с перечнем фактов по этой вселенной (идет текстом под номером 2 в серии "Пепел") для лучшего понимания происходящего.

Обряд чтения священных Рун был незамысловатым, но весьма действенным. Все же не зря он потратил время в Библиотеке, хоть что-то путное вышло из той затеи и помимо сомнительного знакомства с Холмсом.

Из недр старой холщовой сумки Джон извлек ритуальные свечи и чаши. Необходимые руны, что были заранее им заботливо выструганы из дерева, тоже были извлечены из сумки.

Утомительные прогулки по унылому району дали свои плоды - ему посчастливилось наткнуться на клочок живой природы на территории одного заброшенного дома. Зелень отвоевала себе место у грязных кирпичных стен и потрескавшегося асфальта и теперь радовала глаз изумрудной травой. Редкие деревья воинственно тянули тонкие ветки к солнцу в просветах обвалившейся крыши, и Джон не мог не восхититься подобному упорству.

Это место сразу пришло ему на ум, когда он держал в руках маленький потрепанный томик и лениво листал пожелтевшие страницы. Оно было практически идеальным для проведения обряда. Ему оставалось только наложить несколько отпугивающих мелкую нечисть чар и заняться поиском всех необходимых вещей. Повторная Регистрация после стольких прошедших лет не гарантировала изменения его ситуации в лучшую сторону, скорее наоборот, так что ничто не мешало Джону попытать счастья в обряде и спросить Судьбу. И для этого у него осталось всего два дня.

Джон не торопясь вычертил на земле простую пентаграмму, потом воткнул свечи по краям и расставил плошки. В них плескалась прозрачная вода, кровь пойманной крысы, вино и застыл янтарем тягучий мед диких пчел. Самым сложным было раздобыть даже не чистой воды, для этого он не поленился сходить в церковь – а мед, терпкий, вересковый, настоящий, а не тот, что продавался в Теско. Его пришлось выменять на амулет удачи, что он сделал еще в Афганистане, и что теперь для него не работал.

В середину он поставил самую большую плошку, бросив на ее дно земли. Поклонившись на четыре стороны, Джон замер, только губы быстро зашевелились. Он просил благословения у Трех Дев, из которых именно Скульд(1) он хотел быть услышанным. Осеняющий знак на мгновенье всколыхнул воздух - знамение, что все пройдет гладко, и он получит свои ответы.

Ритуальным ножом ему служил небольшой кинжал с обгоревшей рукояткой. Когда-то давно металл тускло подмигнул ему из золы на окраине степного селения. Он провел грязным пальцем по черным вмятинам и поспешил отогнать непрошенные мысли. Вслед за кинжалом последовали другие детали обряда: перо белого сокола, засушенные листья дурман-травы, горбушка хлеба и пожелтевший зуб лесного хищника. Все это он раздобыл без труда на местном рынке на прилавках ведьм.

Когда утром он выглянул в окно, и его встретило небо, затянутое тяжелыми темными тучами, готовыми вот-вот разродиться холодными каплями дождя, на него снизошло умиротворение. За ним пришло и понимание, что это был правильный день. Природа готова была умыться в небесных потоках и умыть серые дома и улицы Лондона. Он выбирал себе новую судьбу и хотел заглянуть за завесу будущего, и дождь был хорошим предзнаменованием.

Зажглись свечи, неохотно разгоняя сырость городского дня. Джон склонился над деревянными рунами и зашептал слова обряда, которые специально выучил наизусть, чтобы не читать по бумажке. Потом обмакнул руны в плошки, «окрасил». Он спокойно взял кинжал в руки, тот ободряюще блеснул ему тусклыми металлом. Короткий взмах, и из свежей раны на руке побежали тугие капли крови, падая в черную землю. Теперь он начал метать и складывать воедино значения выпавших рун.

Сначала пришли две руны: человек, который сложил руки в зовущем жесте, и глаз - она пришла дважды, красноречиво говоря, что кто-то за ним наблюдает.

Руна с сундуком, или руна владения сказала, что он что-то приобретет, но многое потеряет. Руна с животным с рогами и горбом говорила, что что-то кончится в его жизни, а что-то начнется. А затем руны замолчали, разделившись на две дорожки: с одной стороны – все хорошее, с другой – все плохое. А его путь лежал посередине, но все время петлял.

На самый важный его вопрос пришла самая первая руна, замыкая круг. Человек, зовущий кого-то. Он смутно помнил, что это означало только то, что это как-то было связано с классом Оракулов. Не густо, но ему было на что рассчитывать.

\- Зовущий, - Джон попробовал слово на вкус. И ему на удивление понравилось. В нем было что-то новое, неожиданное. Класс оракулов и провидцев никогда его не интересовал. Ему никогда не нравилась неопределенность и изменчивость той магии, с которой обычно работали предсказатели. И слишком сложные ритуалы наводили на него уныние. Но если брать в расчет подклассы Зовущих, то он имел все шансы научиться чему-то действительно стоящему.

Чем его всегда привлекало целительство, так как это эффективными и простыми заклинаниями и реальными результатами, и близко не имеющими отношения к изменчивой природе будущего. К тому же у него никогда не было предрасположенности к Видениям и Предсказаниям, и ему до сих пор верилось с трудом, что случившиеся с ним могло настолько сильно все изменить. Ему предстояло многое вспомнить, многому научиться, но если и стоило с чего-то начать, то изучение нового класса было не таким уж и плохим началом.

Джон аккуратно убрал все за собой, даже не поленился по мере сил развеять эфирные отголоски. Он не боялся, что его засекут, перестраховывался больше по привычке. Не было у него столько сил, чтобы хоть кого-то потревожить неожиданным всплеском, да и Ритуал изначально привлек его именно своей простотой.

Он не мог отделаться от гнетущего предчувствия. Возможно, в нем действительно проснулся Дар к предвиденью, хотя он больше верил своей развитой интуиции, что не раз помогала ему в целительстве. И сейчас интуиция подсказывала ему, что его ждут проблемы. Никаких надежд с повторной Регистрацией он не связывал. Хотя себе он мог не врать – перспектива получить Метку его ужасала.

Джон всегда видел магию в окружающем его мире как светящийся бурный поток чистой энергии, но теперь после всего, что он пережил и прошел, перед ним словно выросла стена из грязного стекла. Куда бы он ни смотрел, его окружало стекло, иногда толще, иногда совсем тонкое. Как когда он был у Холмса. Его не покидало чувство, будто все вокруг растеряло половину своих красок, и у него не было ни сил, ни возможности разбить это чертово стекло.

Незамысловатая мелодия звонка наполнила воздух неуместным оживлением. Джон поспешил принять вызов, вернув этому мрачному месту его тишину, нарушаемую теперь только его быстрым дыханием и далеким голосом из динамика. Ему даже не надо было смотреть на дисплей, чтобы знать, кто его набрал.

\- Здравствуйте, Шерлок.

\- Джон, - чужой спокойный голос заставил сердце биться чаще, тревожа его магию и делая невидимое стекло перед глазами еще более мутным. - Вы…

Мир взорвался миллионом разных цветов. Он часто заморгал и попытался встать, так и не поняв, когда он успел упасть. Резкая боль пронзила все тело, казавшееся чем-то пустым и очень легким. Когда стены перестали плясать, меняясь местами с потолком, и он смог сфокусировать взгляд и оглядеться, то увидел лишь, что лежит окруженный невыносимым сиянием. Словно куполом его закрыла чистая незамутненная магия.

От шока он даже не мог пошевелить пальцами, так и лежал на земле, пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло. Слезящиеся глаза уловили знакомое очертание аркана, что раз за разом соскальзывал со светящегося купола. Его кто-то настойчиво и безуспешно пытался найти.

Постепенно к нему вернулся и слух. Он смог уловить неясную мелодию, доносившуюся откуда-то сбоку. Звонок отбивал ритм в его голове вместе с пульсацией магии, на экране раздражающе светилось имя единственного в своем роде консультирующего темного мага, и у Джона не было ни малейшего желания ему отвечать. Особенно сейчас.

Он до скрипа стиснул зубы и перекатился на бок. Нестерпимо ныло плечо, напоминая о ране, оставленной стрелой с проклятием.

Это не мог быть откат от Обряда. И теперь он точно знал, что предчувствие его не подвело. Его неприятности и проблемы продолжали накапливаться в прогрессии. И если обычное заклинание поиска имело такие последствия, то, что будет на Регистрации, он даже боялся представлять.

 

(1) – Скульд или одна из норн, что в германо-скандинавской мифологии представляют собой трех волшебниц, наделенных чудесным даром определять судьбы мира, людей и даже богов. Имя Скульд означает будущее.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чуть не забыла повесить новую главу))  
> А еще я начала писать первую главу второй части. Вообще, я планирую пока три части и точно сайдстори про Майкрофта и Грега.
> 
> Отдельное огромное спасибо замечательной Onixsan за альфа-ридинг и исправления)))
> 
> Если есть замечания, вопросы и прочее - welcome!
> 
> Настоятельно рекомендую ознакомится с перечнем фактов по этой вселенной (идет текстом под номером 2 в серии "Пепел") для лучшего понимания происходящего.

\- Что ты тут забыл?

Перейти на «ты» было логичным шагом, после того, как вернувшись к себе, он застал скучающего Холмса листающим его дневник, на который Джон не поленился наложить несколько запирающих чар. День у него выдался не из приятных, и оставаться вежливым с этим человеком он не видел смысла. То, что тот спокойно сидел в единственном неудобном кресле, по крайней мере, красноречиво говорило о том, что темный маг не полез в его тайник. Иначе его бы ждал сюрприз в виде его незаконного пистолета и очень неприятного в снятии проклятия.

Джон смутно помнил, как добрался до своих апартаментов, все слилось в сплошной поток неясных воспоминаний. И совсем не обрадовался чужому бесцеремонному вторжению. О чем в доступной и легкой для понимания форме сообщил темному магу. Тот не выглядел впечатленным или пристыженным, скорее раздосадованным затянувшимся ожиданием. 

Прикроватные часы подтвердили подозрения Джона в том, что обратная дорога от места обряда заняла вместо обычных двадцати минут, больше двух часов. И это если не считать, что он полдня потратил на запутывание своего следа. Район был практически заброшенным, поэтому у него был весомый шанс, что всплеск останется незамеченным, но Джон предпочел перестраховаться.

\- Так что ты тут забыл? – Джон даже не пытался скрыть охватившее его раздражение.

\- У меня для тебя есть деловое предложение. Возможно, Руны что-то тебе и подсказали, но не считаю, что на них стоит полагаться.

Джон нахмурился, ему пришлось уничтожить и сумку, и все ее содержимое, как бы ни жалко ему было мастерски сделанных чаш. Ничто не должно было выдать его.

\- Конечно, это был Ритуал чтения рун, - заявил Холмс, словно Джон озвучил свои сомнения вслух. – Ты больше не можешь заниматься целительством, добавить сюда значительное падение магических способностей и неясные перспективы Перерегистрации, и на выходе остается только одно – чтение Рун для получения интересующих тебя ответов. Доступно, незамысловато, и в некоторых случаях даже весьма действенно. Хотя, на мой взгляд, есть и более действенные ритуалы на крови.

\- Ты постарался привести себя в порядок, но кое-где на штанах и на трости остались следы земли и травы. Подобное сочетание еще нужно поискать в этом унылом месте. Я уверен, что ритуальный нож спрятан за поясом, от него можно было бы избавиться, как и от остального, но ты этого не сделал. Скорее эта вещь имеет для тебя какую-то сентиментальную составляющую. И он нужен был не для нарезания трав. Несколько капель крови попало на рукав куртки, они практически незаметны, но их трудно перепутать с чем-то иным. Сложить все воедино совсем не проблема, сделать правильные выводы уже сложнее. Не так ли, бывший Целитель Ватсон? 

Джон медленно кивнул.

\- Ритуал не сложный, ради всех богов, его каждый может провести. Он не требует каких-то особых навыков или усилий. Только умения правильно складывать и читать сами руны, - тон Холмса сделался немного ворчливым. Как сильно подозревал Джон, возможные многочисленные интерпретации прочтения выпавших рун раздражали Холмса, который явно любил четкие логические цепочки и выводы и не терпел вариаций в толковании. – Но ты тщательно замел все следы. Естественно, причина подобной предосторожности – отсутствие у тебя официального разрешения на колдовство. Тебе так и не выдали заключение, только выписали из больницы, поселили в этом ужасном месте и назначили некомпетентного куратора.

Джон сильнее стиснул рукоятку трости. Ему действительно не выдали разрешения на колдовство, и каждый раз, применяя даже элементарные бытовые заклинания, он сильно рисковал. Как бы ему ни не нравилось это место, у этого района был один неоспоримый плюс – тут мало кому было дело до незаконного бытового колдовства. Агенты Министерства лишний раз нос не показывали в этих трущобах.

\- Отсутствие разрешения, конечно же, сильно усложнит твою жизнь, если ты рассчитываешь использовать результаты обряда в случае провальной Перерегистрации…. Ах, ты рассчитываешь отделаться штрафом. Ну, конечно же! Маловероятно, но закон допускает подобное.

\- Я даже не хочу знать, откуда ты столько обо мне знаешь. Это уже походит на преследование.

\- Навел справки. Это не сложно с моими возможностями и связями. Но даже без этого, мне хватило бы просто моей наблюдательности.

Джон устало провел рукой по лицу. Плечо нестерпимо ныло, напоминая о пережитом падении. Если бы не чужое присутствие, он давно бы без сил рухнул на кровать, наконец-то, вытянув натруженную ходьбой ногу. Чтобы там не утверждал Холмс, нога его постоянно тревожила болью, напоминая о ранении.

\- Со мной все в порядке, как видишь. Так что не смею тебя больше задерживать.

Холмс отложил в сторону дневник и шагнул в его сторону.

\- До твоей повторной Регистрации осталось меньше двух дней. Вероятность, что тебе поставят Метку, уже приблизилась к 90 процентам. И ты, и я знаем, что дело не в уменьшающейся силе или нестабильности твоего дара. Сегодняшний всплеск почувствовал не только я, такой силы выбросов не наблюдалось уже несколько лет. Представь мое удивление, когда по мне ударило откатом элементарное заклинание поиска.

\- Так это был ты?! Но зачем? – Джон решил проигнорировать высказывание Холмса о всплеске и очевидно не той реакции магии, которая ожидалась от теряющего силы мага.

\- Решил проверить своего потенциального клиента. И если бы не мой уровень защиты, то сейчас бы мы не вели этот разговор.

Джон и сам это все прекрасно знал. Обливаясь холодным потом, он пытался развеять любое напоминание своего присутствия и неожиданного мощного всплеска. Ему вовсе не улыбалось быть пойманным перед самой перерегистрацией. С его мизерными шансами хоть на какой-то положительный результат, он не мог рисковать. Поэтому пришлось вспоминать бурную молодость и все знакомые ему уловки. 

\- И тебя долго не было. Знаешь, как скучно мне было?

\- В чем состоит твое деловое предложение? – напомнил Джон. Ему даже стало любопытно, что на этот раз придумал Холмс.

\- Контракт. На особых условиях.

\- Контракт… - медленно протянул Джон, чувствуя, что уже готов выслушать и обдумать предложение Холмса. Тот ему иррационально нравился. И самому себе он мог признаться, что знакомство с темным магом было самым интересным событием, что с ним случилось за все короткое время его гражданской жизни. Даже темная сторона его силы не пугала его, скорее притягивала. Ему не раз приходилось работать с темными магами, и он не страдал общепринятыми предрассудками на их счет.

Холмс изящным движением руки эффектно извлек из воздуха свернутый в свиток пожелтевший пергамент и протянул насторожившемуся Джону. От прикосновения к его руке свиток сам развернулся, демонстрируя аккуратные строчки, написанные каллиграфическим почерком.

И бумага, и чернила контракта говорили и о серьезности намерений, и о высоком происхождении составителя. В их время мало кто заботился о столь доскональном соблюдении правил составления подобных соглашений. Да и не каждый мог позволить себе подобную роскошь.

Джон два раза прочитал составленный независимым, если верить печатям и подписи, юристом текст. На удивление, это оказался стандартный контракт партнерства с добавлением только нескольких странных условий, и ничего ужасного, вроде продажи его бессмертной души. Подобные соглашения нередко заключали разные по уровню силы и знаниям маги для совместной работы или путешествий.

\- Я могу добавить свои условия? – подвоха он как ни пытался разглядеть, так и не нашел, но решил все же перестраховаться.

\- У тебя есть время до завтра. В полдень мне нужен будет твой ответ, - Холмс недовольно кивнул и отошел в сторону. Теперь он не нависал над Джоном, вынуждая каждый раз задирать голову, чтобы посмотреть тому в глаза.

\- Зачем было требовать неоплатного долга, когда с самого начала можно было обойтись контрактом?

\- Стоило попытаться попробовать, ты мог и согласиться, - Холмс странно улыбнулся. 

Его бледное лицо с заостренными скулами на мгновенье стало похоже на череп обтянутый кожей, напоминая Джону о том, что он имел дело не просто с темным магом, а если верить слухам – с некромантом. Сам он так и не увидел подтверждения этим домыслам, но и на пустом месте подобная сомнительная слава не могла возникнуть.

\- И часто обращающиеся к тебе люди соглашаются? – ему действительно было любопытно. Он предпочитал не думать о том, что и сам готов был дать слабину и ответить согласием. Но об этом Холмсу было незачем знать.

\- Ты будешь удивлен, если узнаешь насколько. Не многие задумываются о последствиях согласия.

Джон устало потер глаза. В помещение стало еще темнее, теперь даже слабое свечение нескольких светильников, которые он заколдовал включаться и выключаться автоматически, не разгоняло сгущающейся тьмы. Ужасная догадка неожиданно осенила его, и он с волнением огляделся вокруг.

По блеклым стенам полз знакомый темный дым. Фантомы, уже не скрываясь, жадно льнули к Холмсу, делая его и без того высокую фигуру массивнее и больше. Джон, превозмогая боль в ноге, проковылял к двери.

\- Великий Мерлин! Ты что не удосужился восстановить охранные чары?! Можешь не отвечать, сам вижу, что не посчитал нужным. Как можно быть таким беспечным?!

Джон попытался восстановить нарушенную вязь. Охранных чар должно было хватить до самого утра, если бы не чужое вмешательство. И теперь у него не было ни сил, ни времени, чтобы остановить вторжение. Когда растаяли последние очертания нанесенных им рун, фантомы со всего здания устремились к ним, привлеченные сильным магом. Джон не думал, что этот и без того паршивый день может стать еще хуже.

\- Сделай что-нибудь!

\- Как пожелаешь, - Холмс театрально развязал шарф на шее и распахнул пальто. Теперь пульсация его силы стала еще сильнее. В комнате стало совсем темно, светильники в последний раз жалобно мигнули и окончательно погасли. Что бы ни делал темный маг, это призывало еще больше фантомов, вместо того, чтобы распугать их. Нарастающее Эхо заставляло стекла в окнах жалобно дребезжать, вызывая невольное желание зажать уши руками. В какой-то момент Джон не выдержал и так и сделал. Он боялся закрыть глаза и потерять Холмса из вида, поэтому упорно сопротивлялся желанию зажмуриться. Того было практически не видно, только угадывалось светлое пятно лица и бледных рук, что-то вычерчивающих в воздухе.

Неожиданно стало очень тихо. Эхо слабым отголоском в последний раз прокатилось по этажам и исчезло.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты запечатал фантомов тут! - вокруг них клубился почти осязаемый темный дым, расползаясь замысловатыми фигурами по стенам и потолку, чтобы навсегда намертво впечататься в стены, потолок, пол и скудную меблировку.

\- Я сделал одолжение всем твоим соседям.

\- Да, но ты мог их просто развеять! Теперь мне негде жить! – перспектива существования со всеми этими фантомами наводила на него ужас. Невидимое стекло вокруг него задрожало и пошло рябью.

\- Успокойся, - Холмс схватил его за руки и несильно встряхнул. – Иначе, будет еще один Всплеск. У меня есть пустующая спальня.

\- И ты думаешь, меня должно это радовать? - подозрительно поинтересовался Джон, мгновенно успокоившись. Чужая крепкая хватка стала именно тем, что позволило ему прийти в себя.

\- Несомненно. У тебя теперь есть где остановиться и чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Джону не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как согласиться, хотя утверждение о безопасности он скептически откинул, как невозможное. Так или иначе, или он останется с темным магом в качестве компаньона, или их соседство продлится меньше двух дней.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отдельное огромное спасибо замечательной Onixsan за альфа-ридинг и исправления)))
> 
> Если есть замечания, вопросы и прочее - welcome!
> 
> Настоятельно рекомендую ознакомится с перечнем фактов по этой вселенной (идет текстом под номером 2 в серии "Пепел") для лучшего понимания происходящего.
> 
> Note: текс давно написан, отлежался, был несколько раз переписан, но он точно закончен. Надеюсь, что вторая часть не займет у меня столько же времени, сколько и первая, а это почти год.

Впервые за долгое время ему приснился сон, не имеющий отношения к его кошмарам о войне и ранении, но утро не принесло долгожданного облегчения. Только новые вопросы. 

В этом странном сне его ботинки чавкали по болотистым, заросшим ивняком и красным мхом берегам лесной речушки. Хотелось дышать полной грудью, наслаждаясь неповторимым запахом леса, но вместо влажной свежести он глотал сухой знойный воздух из его воспоминаний об Афганистане.

Погода стояла пасмурная, жгучее солнце куда-то подевалось, а небо обложили тучи. Куртка то и дело цеплялась за ветки и сучки, на что Джон во сне досадливо кусал губы, но упрямо продолжал идти, петляя. Ему не нужны были ориентиры, он и так знал, куда должен был дойти.

Словно из-под земли вырос дом. Самый обычный, как множество других, мимо которых проезжаешь в пригороде, даже не взглянув лишний раз. Джон осторожно замер возле самого порога и прислушался. Зашевелились кусты, и из них мягко скакнул огромный серый зверь; желтые умные глаза внимательно оглядели его, и тот отступил на шаг назад и лег, сложив огромную голову на вытянутые лапы.

Джон тихо постучал, но ответом ему стала гулкая тишина. Наконец в доме что-то громыхнуло, опрокинувшись, и скрипнула открывающаяся дверь. На пороге показалась сухонькая старушка в вязаной теплой шали и тапочках.

\- Ну, ясно,- произнесла она глухо. - Кто еще мог сюда пройти. Заходи.

\- Здравствуйте, - Джон легко запрыгнул на крыльцо и, нагнувшись, шагнул в дверь.

Внутри дом казался необъятным – одна огромная комната, а снаружи и не скажешь. Он приткнулся в уголке на ворохе мягких шкур, пока старушка суетилась, накрывая на стол, и на том, деревянном, добротном, стали появляться плошки, но как он ни старался, не мог разглядеть, что в них было.

\- Вы меня ждали?

\- А как же!- глухо ответила старушка. Морщинистое лицо обрамляли густые седые волосы, собранные в пучок. Выцветшие глаза выжидательно смотрели на него. Джон еще раз огляделся, но теперь уже ничего не мог рассмотреть - ни стен, ни стола.

\- Ваш зверь меня не признал, пустить пустил, а не признал…

\- Он живого человека чует.

-?- Джон встрепенулся.

\- А у тебя холод внутри, кровь застывает. И мертвечиной несет.

Тогда он проснулся в холодном поту, опутанный темными сгустками фантомов. Они жадно облепили руки, свернулись вокруг шеи и невесомым комом налипли на лицо. Джон брезгливо стряхнул их с себя и опустошенный сел и прислонился к стене. Он хорошо помнил своих обеих бабушек и по матери, и по отцу, и приснившаяся ему женщина не была ни одной из них.

И он так надеялся, что хотя бы у Холмса сможет выспаться без надоедливых отголосков чужих темных заклинаний, но темный маг, по-видимому, не часто утруждал себя чисткой (1), если вообще утруждал.

На Бейкер-стрит действительно оказалась свободная спальня, правда, несколько захламленная, за что миссис Хадсон пожурила Холмса, когда убедилась, что у Джона было все необходимое в виде комплекта постельного белья.

После дежурного обмена любезностями Джон был рад, наконец-то, остаться один. Он устало опустился на пыльное покрывало и перевел дыхание. Теперь не только нога с плечом доставляли ему беспокойство, все тело ломило от боли. У него давно не было столь насыщенного событиями и переживаниями дня, поэтому он наспех перестелил кровать и с облегчением вытянулся на упругом матрасе. Джон надеялся отдохнуть и подготовиться к еще одному непростому дню, но проведенная под чужой крышей ночь преподнесла ему новые сюрпризы.

Сон взбудоражил его, давая подтверждение его смутным догадкам. Джон не любил заниматься самообманом, но сейчас отчаянно трусил и не хотел признавать очевидного. Увиденное во сне было не просто подсказкой давно мучавшему его подозрению, оно было ответом.

Помешивая утренний чай, что он с трудом отыскал на кухне Холмса, Джон осознал сразу несколько очевидных вещей. Темному магу нужен был не просто компаньон, тому нужна была сиделка. И проводник, и поводырь. Поверхностного знакомства с чужим бытом за то короткое время, что он здесь пробыл, ему хватило, чтобы убедиться не только в удивительной силе, которую можно было легко спутать с Источником, настолько она была феноменальна, но и в абсолютном пренебрежении темным магом правилами и законами, диктуемых Министерством Магии.

В его первое пребывание он не обратил внимания ни на очевидно выборочную защиту, ни на множество эфирных отголосков, которые в той или иной степени уже превратились в фантомы, ни на заброшенные заклинания, что заставляли воздух дрожать от напряжения. Слишком пораженный собранием редких артефактов и книг, а главное, необычными рунами, а также воодушевленный возможной помощью он упустил самое главное, на что должен был сразу обратить внимание – это было жилище действительно темного мага в самом зловещем значении этого слова. И к тому же темного мага, который имел покровителей в самых высоких сферах. Иного объяснения столь явному безразличию к возможным последствиям и наказанию за эти последствия он не видел.

В свете новых для себя открытий, Джон еще раз внимательно перечитал контракт, но опять ничего странного или необычного не увидел. Холмс только посчитал нужным убрать пункт про обстоятельства непреодолимой силы, сделать процедуру расторжения договора трехэтапной с привлечением третьих независимых лиц и добавить условия их совместного проживания на Бейкер-Стрит. Хотя обычно добавление прописанных и на первый взгляд столь незначительных условий не практиковалось из-за множества бюрократических условностей и трудоемкости. От себя Джон решил добавить отказ участвовать в каких-либо видах жертвоприношений и тех видах темных ритуалов, которые посчитает недопустимыми для себя.

Оставалось еще такое немаловажное обстоятельство, что они не смогут выносить общество друг друга, поэтому Джон решил обойти условие Холмса о расторжении, что подразумевало бессрочность, самым простым способом – добавив срок в один год с возможностью дальнейшим продлением.

Контракт априори подразумевал, что Холмс поможет ему с проклятием и не сможет причинить вред своими действиями не только в процессе проведения ритуала; после подписания они в принципе не могли нанести друг другу какой-либо вред на протяжении всего срока партнерства. Подумав еще, Джон выписал отдельно на бумаге несколько важных для себя условий и, чрезвычайно довольный собой, решил подождать Холмса в гостиной. Он готов был дать ответ хоть сейчас.

С его прошлого визита ничего не изменилось. Только в этот раз череп, не питаемый магией хозяина, не светился и не пытался завести разговор. Даже безостановочная пульсация магии уже не беспокоила, скорее наоборот, успокаивала. Он не знал, чем это объяснить, поэтому пока решил принять происходящее как должное.

Джон не удержался и аккуратно опустился на колено перед креслом, в которое в свое время ему предложил сесть темный маг. Под ним все так же светилась ловушка, и он с интересом и восхищением проследил за замысловатой вязью пентаграмм. Теперь ему удалось разглядеть, что заклинание замыкалось само в себе, что делало его еще более опасным, но и более доступным для вмешательства. Достаточно было поменять несколько символов, и не осталось бы ни заточения, ни воронки (2), только незначительный дискомфорт от пребывания в ней.

\- Доброе утро, Джон. Вижу, ты уже подготовился, - появление мага стало для него несколько неожиданным. Он ждал, что тот появится как минимум из спальни, но тот, кажется, уже успел где-то побывать этим утром.

\- Доброе утро, Шерлок, - Джон медленно выпрямился, помогая себе тростью. – У меня было время все обдумать.

Они замерли напротив друг друга, оценивая и выжидая. Темный маг уже с утра выглядел безукоризненно, невольно заставляя Джона чувствовать себя неуютно в привычном свитере, подаренном ему сестрой еще тогда, когда они разговаривали. Тот был из тех немногочисленных вещей, которые ему вернули после возвращения, к тому же незаменимым в переменчивой погоде Лондона. Но почему-то именно рядом с Холмсом Джон начинал задумываться об уместности своего гардероба.

\- Я так понимаю, можно не ждать полудня и позвать юриста? – темный маг выглядел оживленным.

\- У меня нет возражений.

\- Тогда хорошо, что я уже позвонил ему.

\- То есть ты не допускал варианта, что я откажусь?

\- Нет.

\- Очень самонадеянно с твоей стороны.

\- Нисколько. Я с самого начала знал, что ты согласишься.

Он приготовился выслушать удивительные в своей простоте выводы, но Холмс неожиданно замолчал и с досадой посмотрел на распахнувшуюся дверь. В проеме Джон увидел лишь смутный силуэт.

\- Могу я войти? – спросил пришедший приятным уставшим голосом.

\- Проходите, Инспектор. Вы очень вовремя заглянули. Это Джон Ватсон, мой будущий компаньон.

\- Грегори Лестрейд. Он вас точно не шантажировал? Не одурманил ничем? – пожимая Джону руку, участливо поинтересовался Инспектор. – Не верю, что кто-то добровольно согласился работать с ним.

\- Эм… Между нами все сугубо добровольно.

Инспектор Холмса сразу понравился Джону. Приятной наружности, с карими цепкими глазами. В его взгляде читалось участие и сочувствие, что настораживало, но не настолько, чтобы дать обратный ход. 

\- Шерлок, ты не отвечаешь на мои звонки, - Лестрейд устало вздохнул и бросил красноречивый взгляд в сторону темного мага. - Тебе удалось найти что-нибудь?

\- Пока нет, - Холмс раздражено махнул в сторону инспектора, жестом обозначая конец дискуссии.

Лейстрад досадливо взъерошил короткие волосы и еще раз вздохнул, добавив прежде чем уйти:

\- Если что-то найдешь, набери меня. Пожалуйста. И для начала включи телефон.

Джону ничего другого не оставалось, как молча наблюдать за происходящим. У него была небезосновательная догадка, по поводу чего, а точнее кого, приходил Инспектор, и Холмс тут же подтвердил ее, словно прочитал его мысли:

\- В Министерстве не могли не засечь столь сильный Всплеск, но не волнуйся, на тебя никогда не выйдут. И пока мы ждем юриста, осталась последняя формальность, - Холмс подошел совсем близко и протянул руку. - Джон Ватсон, приветствую тебя в своем доме и приглашаю разделить свой кров и свою жизнь.

\- Я согласен, - Джон уверенно коснулся холодных пальцев, борясь с предчувствием, что ему предложили гораздо больше. И более того, у него было стойкое чувство, что и он в тот момент согласился на нечто большее.

 

(1) – Чистка или Ритуал Очищения. Суть Ритуала очищения (чистка - ставшая официальной разговорная форма) состоит не столько в развеивании эфирных отголосков и фантомов, сколько в (по мере способностей проводящего) преобразовании остаточной магии обратно в магию Стихий к форме близкой к первозданной путем зачитывания короткого заклинания. Самым важным в нем является сочетание слов и ритма произношения. Это не ритуал в прямом смысле этого слова;

(2) Воронка – явление, при котором маг очень быстро теряет силы, отдавая их в окружающее пространство или, как в данном случае с ловушкой – конкретному магу, в определенных случаях - конкретному предмету.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отдельное огромное спасибо замечательной Onixsan за альфа-ридинг и исправления)))
> 
> Если есть замечания, вопросы и прочее - welcome!
> 
> Настоятельно рекомендую ознакомится с перечнем фактов по этой вселенной (идет текстом под номером 2 в серии "Пепел") для лучшего понимания происходящего.
> 
> Note: текс давно написан, отлежался, был несколько раз переписан, но он точно закончен. Вторая часть застопорилась, так как я села писать ау текст по Гавайи 5-0)))

\- Ты веришь мне?

Джон не ожидал, что его утро начнется со столь сложного вопроса. Хотя ответ дался ему на удивление легко, и он не соврал, дав единственно возможный ответ:

\- Я верю тебе.

Он действительно верил этому почти незнакомцу. Все вокруг него указывало на то, что ему не стоило доверять этому магу, но Джон иррационально и так нелогично верил и не сомневался, что его не обманут. Он не знал, чем объяснить свое подобное отношение к единственному консультирующему магу. Оставалась вероятность, что он окончательно потерял связь с реальностью, и лишь желание вернуть в свою жизнь чувство опасности и азарта толкало его на этот шаг, но он готов был рискнуть.

\- Тогда ничего не бойся, я всегда буду рядом, – одобрительно кивнул Холмс и жестом пригласить Джона следовать за ним.

За дверью с табличкой 221С их ждало темное неприветливое помещение. Интересным в комнате было только зеркало, хоть как-то разбавлявшее мрачную обстановку, да и оно лишь тускло поблескивало в углу темной комнаты. Время оставило свой неизгладимый отпечаток не только на массивной замысловатой раме, но и на некогда безупречной поверхности. Темные пятна некрасивыми размытыми кляксами разбежались понизу и переползли через середину, оставив нетронутым только правый верхний угол.

Джон с любопытством всмотрелся в свое отражение. Старинное зеркало учтиво и равнодушно показало ему его же отражение: светлые с сединой волосы, уставшее лицо с отпечатком прожитых лет и настороженные голубые глаза. За его правым плечом замер Холмс в неизменном дорогом костюме. Сегодня на нем была белоснежная рубашка и запонки в виде листков клевера, единственная явная защита, которую заметил Джон.

После того, как перепуганный юрист заверил их подписи на договоре своей, он тут же с ними распрощался и практически сбежал, настолько поспешным был его уход. Довольный Холмс заявил, что ему нужно кое-чем заняться, а пока Джон может располагаться и отдыхать. Что Джон и сделал.

Холмс отсутствовал весь оставшийся день, так что Джон сначала лениво смотрел телевизор, прыгая с канала на канал, а потом с благодарностью принял предложение миссис Хадсон отобедать у нее. После он решил заняться небольшой уборкой, конечно, не без помощи лежащих без дела артефактов. Его не прельщала перспектива еще одну ночь провести в окружении фантомов без надежды на нормальный сон и отдых. Защиту он решил не ставить, не желая тревожить чужую магию.

Слова развеивания не были чем-то особенным, но эту формулу придумал в свое время его прапрадед, и семья Ватсонов с тех пор неизменно ею пользовалась, закрепляя эффект с каждым новым поколением.

Actum ne agas. Memento quia pelvis (1).

Ему пришлось обойти квартиру дважды, пока его не удовлетворил вид посветлевших стен и мебели, на которых больше грязным налетом не копился темный дым, и даже дышать стало легче. Не укрылось от его внимания, и как иначе запела магия - словно новые струны на скрипке та зазвенела предвкушением.

По возвращении темный маг никак не прокомментировал его самоуправство, зато посоветовал в своей странной манере, словно приказы отдавал, пораньше лечь спать и как следует отдохнуть, что Джон и сделал за неимением лучшей перспективы, и теперь стоял в мрачном помещении и ждал чуда.

Джон резко обернулся. Все та же пустая комната, только они с Холмсом, но теперь в зеркале отражался только он. Он еще раз внимательно вгляделся в зеркальную гладь…. Теперь за его спиной была только тьма. Ни очертаний комнаты, ни отражений.

Он не понаслышке знал о ритуалах с зеркалами, и всю сложность и опасность работы с ними. Но у них был всего день, чтобы решить его проблемы с нестабильностью магии, которая от близости к Холмсу становилась все сильнее. Джон решительно коснулся кончиками пальцев прохладной поверхности и провалился в зазеркалье.

Теперь тьма была вокруг него.

Было страшно стоять на месте, и он пошел. Теперь ему не нужна была трость, ногу не простреливало невыносимой болью каждый раз, когда он делал шаг, но Джон боялся выронить ее и потерять.

Сначала стояла жуткая тишина. Его собственные шаги глухими ударами падали в никуда и растворялись в ничем. Он резко остановился и закрыл лицо руками, заставляя бешено стучащее сердце успокоиться. Со всех сторон ему начали слышаться чужие голоса. Они переговаривались, смеялись, плакали, ругались и ссорились, жарко шептали и страстно вздыхали. Только окончательно успокоившись, Джон все же решил отнять руки от лица.

Мимо проносились его воспоминания, знакомые и забытые, выглядящие как головы без тел. Уже не было непроглядной тьмы, все заливал бледно-серый свет. Его источник, как ни старался, Джон определить не мог. Видения не спешили никуда исчезать. Они или с интересом, или с равнодушием разглядывали его и спешили по своим загадочным делам. Подплыла какая-то небольшая голова, зыркнула на него раскосыми глазами и прошелестела приветливо:

\- Гость! Старый гость!- и улетела.

Под ногами лежала мертвая серая пустыня, сверху давило что-то серое, язык не поворачивался назвать это небом. Это было намного хуже ловушки кругов, хуже любых ловушек, с которыми он когда-либо сталкивался, потому что это была новая загадка. И Холмс нарочно ему ни о чем не сказал.

Безликие дома безмолвно тянулись вверх. Их слепые глаза-окна равнодушно взирали на редкую чахлую траву и бурую ленту дороги. Все дышало невыносимым жаром, предметы теряли четкость и размывались, и ничто не отбрасывало теней, только он.  
Джон медленно брел по раскаленной улице, погружаясь в воспоминания. Он снова оказался в дне, перевернувшем всю его жизнь.

Изредка попадались сделанные детьми из песка городки. Песок. Всюду лежал песок. Полуразрушенные стены домов без крыш, окна без рам и без стекол, останки лестниц и перил и та же чахлая растительность – все было именно таким, как он помнил, словно это случилось только вчера.

Провинция Забуль не запомнилась ему ничем особенным: те же дома, те же лица гражданских, пыльные и неприветливые, как и везде в Афганистане. Если бы не засада, в которую они попали всем их небольшим отрядом, она бы так и осталась еще одним перевалочным пунктом между базами. Но теперь ее улицам суждено было сниться ему до самых его последних дней, без надежды когда-либо забыть полуденный перекресток, на котором его бросили умирать.

Мимо, подгоняемый ветром, нехотя прокочевал сухой ком. Джон проводил взглядом перекати-поле и вернулся к созерцанию голодной пустыни. Та жадно дышала прахом и пыталась привлечь своей обманчивой незыблемостью.

На плечи навалилась небывалая тяжесть, не давая идти дальше. Казалось, что он бродит по этому городу много часов. Присев на корточки, он с удивлением проследил взглядом за сизым облаком, поднявшимся вокруг него. Рука сама потянулась к тому, что еще буквально несколько мгновений назад он считал песком, и сквозь его пальцы заструился невесомый пепел.

Возможно, если бы он не кинулся помогать попавшему под обстрел подростку, то не получил бы стрелы с проклятием. Но и жить с осознанием, что он отвернулся от не повинного в этой войне ребенка, Джон бы точно не смог. Закрывая собой худое тело, он не думал о себе. В такие моменты никогда не думаешь о себе. Сначала он даже не понял, почему вдруг стал хромать, он видел только приближающиеся с каждым шагом перепуганные черные глаза на сером от страха лице. Стрелы пробили его защиту - не помогли на амулеты, ни чары, а значит, их угораздило нарваться на сильных противников. Противников, которые никак не должны были им встретиться, в то время как в соседней провинции Гильменд уже началась полномасштабная операция «Моштарак».

Вторая стрела вошла в его плечо со спины. Сначала он решил, что зеленоватое свечение ему только мерещится, но оно все явственнее мерцало, и Джон помнил момент, когда отчетливо осознал, что если проклятие не добьет его, это точно сделает потеря крови.

Боги, дайте мне выжить.

В этом странном месте из его воспоминаний теперь не было ни хаоса, ни криков, ни крови, бурыми лужами подсыхающей возле распростертых тел. Ни мерцания попадающих в цель заклятий, ни дрожания вышедшей из под контроля магии – ничего, что сделало это место и тот день его постоянным кошмаром. Только тишина и пепел.

Джон знал, что не случайно остановился на том самом месте, где его отравленная кровь, капая из ран, смешалась с землей и песком. Он не знал точно, но надеялся, что тому подростку все же удалось спастись. Тогда, медленно умирая, он просто молился всем ему известным богам, чтобы те дали ему шанс выжить.

Он снова присел на корточки и бережно стал разгребать невесомый пепел, заранее зная, что откопает.

Из серой земли уже торчала рука: белая, с просвечивающими под ней костями и суставами, кожа казалась настолько хрупкой и неестественно натянутой, что вот-вот готова была лопнуть. Он узнал бы эту руку из миллиона других, так как видел ее каждый день на протяжении уже тридцати восьми лет.

Он не остановился, пока из пепла не показалась знакомая униформа, вторая рука и часть торса. Джон с замиранием сердца сдувал пепел с серого лица и волос, всматриваясь в собственное лицо с закрытыми глазами.

Он точно знал, что это был не его зеркальный двойник (2), он смотрел на Джона Ватсона, который так и остался лежать в тот день на земле, прикрывая собой чужого ребенка. Осознание пришло неожиданно и ударило наотмашь. Не было никакого проклятия, не было боли. Только его память о них. Словно привет из прошлой жизни.

Он судорожно начал хватать ртом сухой воздух, смешанный с пеплом, и никак не мог вздохнуть.

\- Джон, дыши! – окрик Холмса привел его в чувство. Джон краем глаза видел, как его собственная тень зашевелилась и вытянулась, принимая знакомые очертания высокой фигуры с кудрявойшевелюрой. Холмс действительно все это время был рядом, как и обещал.

Вдох, вдох, вдох.

Джон моргнул, и опять вокруг него была тьма, в которой висело знакомое зеркало. Голос Холмса заставлял его переставлять ноги и идти к двери в их мир. Пройти обратно оказалось не сложно. Джон вдохнул с облегчением душный воздух непроветриваемой комнаты и упал бы, не поддержи его темный маг.

\- Разбей зеркало! - Холмс прижался к нему всем телом, обхватив за талию левой рукой и не давая возможности отстраниться. Темный маг легко скользнул другой рукой по плечу Джона вниз к ладони, судорожно сжимающей трость, которую ему вручил старый шаман на перекрестке дорог в забытой всеми богами провинции Афганистана.

Трость из редкого дерева с набалдашником в виде конской головы с гулким свистом полетела в зеркало. Раздался оглушительный звон, и во все стороны разлетелись блестящие осколки.

Джон сделал пробный шаг, освобождаясь из полуобъятий Холмса. Нога больше не беспокоила его, не было больше и мучительной боли в плече, преследующей его и днем, и ночью. Теперь он точно знал, что ритуал был нужен не для снятия проклятия, оно существовало только в его голове, в его воспоминаниях.

Он так и остался стоять спиной к темному магу, когда задал свой вопрос, заранее зная ответ:

\- Ты ведь с самого начала знал, что я умер там и был воскрешен?

 

(1) - С чем покончено, к тому не возвращайся. Помни, что ты прах;

(2) - Зеркальный двойник или Допельхерцен.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отдельное огромное спасибо замечательной Onixsan за альфа-ридинг и исправления)))
> 
> Если есть замечания, вопросы и прочее - welcome!
> 
> Настоятельно рекомендую ознакомится с перечнем фактов по этой вселенной (идет текстом под номером 2 в серии "Пепел") для лучшего понимания происходящего.
> 
> Note: Вторая часть будет писать,с корее всего, уже в следующем году. А пока меня захватил текст по Гаваям, 1же больше 9 тысяч слов для первой части. Ау по вселенной Стражей и Проводников.

Джон повернулся в сторону горящего камина, чтобы не видеть пытливых серых глаз, следящих за каждой его реакцией. Синее пламя завораживало, и так ему было проще не думать, что они почти ничего не знали друг о друге. Так ему было проще притвориться, что его не пугает и восхищает чужая темная аура, которую он теперь мог отчетливо видеть.

Ритуал с зеркалом нужен был, чтобы закончить то, что начал старый шаман, и помочь ему вернуться в мир живых. Стоило сделать этот последний шаг и завершить переход, как все вокруг предстало в своем реальном обличии. Больше не было мутного невидимого стекла, куда бы он не поворачивался, и ничто больше не мешало ему смотреть и видеть. Он и забыл, насколько ярким могло быть свечение зачарованных вещей или насколько неповторимой могла быть пульсация силы окружающего его пространства.

В доме Холмса каждая вещь дышала первозданной магией. Каждая книга, каждый артефакт, каждый замысловатый завиток пентаграмм и чар – ничто больше не скрывалось от его удивленного взгляда. И среди всего этого разнообразия и головокружительного спектра темный маг выделялся живой темной материей, там, где раньше Джон видел только плотный серый кокон. Словно на троне Холмс восседал в своем кресле, сложив руки под подбородком в молитвенном жесте, могущественный и неумолимый в своем равнодушии.

Бледное лицо в обрамлении темных волос казалось неживой маской, привлекающей странной отталкивающей красотой. Теперь Джон видел, что смутно чувствовали остальные, когда сталкивались с темным магом – никакие даже самые сильные чары не могли скрыть чужой мертвенной бледности, ни один артефакт не мог замаскировать чужую подавляющую силу.

Ему никогда прежде не приходилось сталкиваться со столь сильным магом, чья магия, даже сдерживаемая железным самоконтролем, все равно заставляла воздух вокруг искриться и дрожать. Это было удивительно и завораживающе. Разрушительная часть, что всегда жила в нем, хотела стереть все чужие сдерживающие рамки и посмотреть, что произойдет. Закончится ли это разрушительным смерчем, когда несдерживаемая ничем чужая магия рванет во все стороны. Или же освобождение закончится всепоглощающим живым огнем, когда все вокруг сгорит в очищающем пламени. Джон был абсолютно уверен, что именно стихии воздуха и огня более всего отражали сущность Холмса.

Сидя напротив темного мага в старом удобном кресле, под которым он с ворчанием смазал пентаграмму, разбивая ловушку, Джон безуспешно пытался справиться с охватившими его чувствами: раздражением, тревогой, восторгом, отчаяньем, любопытством и облегчением.

\- У тебя есть вопросы. Задавай, пока есть возможность.

У него было множество вопросов, но на наибольшую их часть он теперь и сам знал ответы. Ранение и проклятие действительно стали отправной точкой для всех изменений, что случились с ним. Но весь его мир перевернула Смерть.

Он умер и был воскрешен.

Теперь все сходилось: нестабильность его магии, падение уровня силы, непредсказуемая реакция на заклинания и невозможность колдовать так, как его учили и как он привык. Он сам саботировал свою изменившуюся магию, не желая видеть дальше собственного носа.

Оттуда никогда еще не возвращались прежними.

Неудивительно, что Министерство не знало, что с ним делать, кроме как навешать следящих чар и спихнуть некомпетентным кураторам. Некромантия в Англии не была полностью под запретом, многие ее отрасли практиковались не только в медицине, но даже в обычных бытовых заклинаниях. Большинство предпочитало не замечать того факта, что такое привычное для всех заклинание развеивания как раз относилось к категории изгоняющих. Куда как проще было игнорировать это знание, и не думать, что каждый день занимаешься темной магией. Только недалекий невежественный человек мог думать, что высокое искусство Некромантии начиналось и заканчивалось жертвоприношениями и воскрешением мертвых, хотя именно это было уголовно наказуемым.

Он почти ничего не помнил о том, что произошло после того, как в него попала вторая стрела с проклятием. Было много боли. Вокруг него воздух дрожал от неконтролируемых выбросов магии, пока он молился всем ему известным богам о спасении. А потом пришла спасительная тьма.

Это теперь Джон вспомнил, как его отнесли в землянку, словно опустили в могилу. Вспомнил слабый свет костра, бросавший на стены причудливые блики. Он помнил, что по стенам были развешаны травы, а в углу лежали шкуры. Но эти обрывки воспоминаний мало помогали в восстановлении картины произошедшего. Теперь он уже ни в чем не был уверен.

Он не чувствовал себя другим. И если бы не его изменившаяся магия, он никогда бы даже не попытался узнать, что же на самом деле произошло в тот день. Просто жил бы и радовался, что его молитвы были услышаны, и старый шаман, сжалившись над ним, выходил его и поставил на ноги. Джон никогда не задавался вопросом о чужих мотивах. Не хотел. Одной из причин был языковой барьер, другой – нежелание Джона знать. Придя в себя и увидев обшарпанные стены и низкий темный потолок вместо провисающего тента походного госпиталя, он уже знал, что его сочли мертвым и оставили, не имея возможности забрать тело с собой.

Позже, вернувшись в свою часть изможденным и больным, едва передвигающимся с помощью зачарованной трости, пройдя утомительную процедуру подтверждения личности и восстановления документов, он узнал печальные подробности того дня.

Ему единственному из их отряда удалось выжить. У командования не было даже лишних агентов, чтобы проверить остаточные следы магии, и так как большую часть тел не удалось найти и вернуть, он, как и остальные его сослуживцы, числился без вести пропавшим, а через два месяца их бы признали погибшими при исполнении.

Его возвращение удивило, но внутреннее расследование ничего не дало – Джон почти ничего не помнил и не мог пролить свет на произошедшее. Кто устроил засаду, почему целью стал их небольшой отряд, даже свое чудесное спасение он не мог объяснить. Как никто не мог объяснить ему, что с ним происходило.

Его признали непригодным для службы и отправили домой на почетную пенсию без шумихи и разбирательств, чтобы скрыть факт собственной некомпетентности и беспомощности перед лицом необъяснимого.

Джон был уверен, что темный маг знал об этом с самой их первой встречи. Прочитал его, сделал выводы, но ничего не предпринял. Оставил все, как есть. Джон с самого начала подозревал, а теперь был в этом абсолютно точно уверен - для Холмса он был просто новой загадкой, интересным экспериментом. Настолько интересным, что темный маг предложил ему контракт, отказавшись от идеи неоплатного долга, но не посчитал нужным дать Джону какие-либо объяснения.

Джон не мог не видеть, что Холмс читает его как раскрытую книгу, и что его метания не укрылись от пытливого взора. Но пока у него был всего один вопрос, на который он хотел получить предельно ясный и четкий ответ:

\- Что ты видишь, когда смотришь на меня?

Холмс немного оживился, словно вопрос удивил его. Тьма вокруг него всколыхнулась, и по ней поползли синие всполохи. Джон никогда раньше не сталкивался ни с чем подобным. И ему действительно было любопытно, видит ли темный маг что-то столь же удивительное.

\- Я вижу, - было очевидно, что Холмс осторожно подбирает слова, – слепящее сияние, словно смотришь на солнце в безоблачный день. Там, где по всем законам мироздания должна быть тьма, я вижу лишь всполохи света. Когда я смотрю на тебя, я вижу головоломку, которую хочу разгадать.

Джон надеялся, что не покраснел заметно, хотя чувствовал, как предательский румянец ошпарил щеки. Чужие слова явно не были комплиментом, но он ничего не мог поделать с участившимся пульсом и желанием отвести глаза. Он уже и сам был не рад собственному любопытству, хотя это кое-что проясняло:

\- Неудивительно, что ни один целитель не смог понять, что со мной происходит. Хорошо, что нестабильность моей магии можно списать на последствия проклятия. Но у меня слишком мало времени, чтобы найти новый баланс.

Холмс согласно кивнул головой. 

\- Не стоит удивляться чужой глупости. Это обычное состояние людской массы.

Темный маг неожиданно резко встал. Внизу послышался какой-то шум и приглушенный голос миссис Хадсон. В воздухе разлилось предвкушение, заставляя ярче пульсировать переплетение магических рун и пентаграмм. Джону невольно передалось это настроение и азарт; еще не понимая, что происходит, он уже знал, что их ждет что-то необычное. Их контракт, незаметно для него уже начал работать, когда завершился ритуал.

Холмс уверенно распахнул дверь, и в комнату легким сквозняком влетела черная птица. Ворон сделал круг по комнате и приземлился на спинку кресла, с которого вскочил Джон. Птица недовольно каркнула и снова описала круг в воздухе, чтобы на этот раз сесть на плечо Джона. Черные глаза, отливающие красным, с любопытством смотрели на него, пока он немного неуклюже одной рукой отвязывал прикрепленную к лапке записку. Только в Министерстве и во дворце до сих пор пользовались столь архаичным способом коммуникации, когда куда как проще было позвонить или отправить сообщение.

Стоило ему передать записку Холмсу, как ворон рассыпался черным пеплом, растворившимся в воздухе, не успев даже достигнуть пола.

\- Очень удачно, - темный маг быстро пробежал глазами текст записки и передал ее обратно Джону. В ней было всего несколько слов, которые ни о чем ему не говорили.

Еще одно. Нортумберленд-Стрит, 22. Грегсон.

\- Ты видел множество смертей, - Холмс стоял очень близко, практически нависая.

\- Да, более чем достаточно.

\- Не желаешь составить мне компанию в одном деле? Может быть опасно.

\- О, боги, да.

\- Тогда прошу следовать за мной, Джон. Сегодня у нас будет возможность проверить наше партнерство, от которого я ожидаю очень многого.

Джон недолго всматривался в лицо с высокими скулами и чувственными губами, пока его довольно бесцеремонно не стали подталкивать в сторону выхода.

\- Министерские посланники такие бесцеремонные, - жаловалась Джону пожилая ведьма, пока он торопливо натягивал куртку и по старой привычке оглядывался в поисках трости, которой у него уже не было, и которая была ему уже не нужна. – Залетают, как к себе домой, стоит дверь открыть. Но я уже привыкла. Они часто летают к Шерлоку.

\- Мы уходим, миссис Хадсон. Вернемся поздно, так что не ждите, - Холмс уже облачился в свое темное пальто и теперь поторапливал Джона, мешая ему одеваться.

\- Это как-то связано с теми тремя жертвоприношениями?

\- Четырьмя. Уже четыре неправдоподобных жертвоприношения, - довольно заверил ее темный маг. – Нет смысла сидеть дома, когда, наконец, происходит что-то интересное.

\- Прямо светишься. Это неприлично, - посмеялась миссис Хадсон.

\- Кого волнуют приличия, - благодушно отмахнулся Холмс и поспешил к входной двери. – Игра началась.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Новая неделя, новая глава))))
> 
> Отдельное огромное спасибо замечательной Onixsan за альфа-ридинг и исправления)))
> 
> Если есть замечания, вопросы и прочее - welcome!
> 
> Настоятельно рекомендую ознакомится с перечнем фактов по этой вселенной (идет текстом под номером 2 в серии "Пепел") для лучшего понимания происходящего.
> 
> Ну, и хотелось бы узнать общее впечатление от текста)

Улицы Лондона встретили их необычайным для этого времени суток оживлением. Угроза дождя заставила вспомнить про множество неотложных дел, и теперь люди шли, бежали, толкались, куда-то спешили – нескончаемый живой поток пестрел и извивался, наполняя город жизнью.

Мощеные мостовые вливались в асфальтированную дорогу, которая в свою очередь заканчивалась пыльным бездорожьем перекрестков. Многоэтажки соседствовали с деревянными домами и каменной кладкой, мимо проносились велосипеды, машины, конные экипажи и одинокие всадники.

Впервые за долгое время Джон просто наслаждался прогулкой. Ему не нужно было больше опираться на трость и останавливаться, давая передышку натруженной ноге. Не нужно было обращать внимание на магические Вихри, которые уже не были непреодолимым препятствием. Ему просто хотелось идти, не останавливаясь, без цели, куда угодно, потому, что он мог.

Следуя за Холмсом, Джон не мог не отметить, как толпа расступалась перед ним. Люди неосознанно кидались врассыпную, чтобы не быть даже случайно задетыми полами темного пальто. Разглядывая прямую спину перед собой, Джон невесело размышлял о том, каких все-таки сюрпризов ему стоило ждать от их партнерства, начавшегося столь странным образом. А еще, каким должно быть одиноким был темный маг.

Холмс был слишком сильным магом, чтобы нуждаться в чей-либо помощи, и от контракта он почти ничего не выигрывал. Джон, конечно, допускал вероятность, что тому нужен был обычный Проводник (1), хотя и в это верилось с трудом. Но возможно была совсем небольшая вероятность, что тот просто устал быть одиноким. 

Он не производил впечатление человека, у которого было много друзей. Джон невольно поморщился, Холмс производил впечатление человека, у которого вообще не было друзей, и что, как он сильно подозревал, было абсолютным фактом. Особенно, если учитывать все то, что он успел о нем узнать за их короткое знакомство.

Замерев у тротуара, темный маг театрально взмахнул рукой, и рядом тут же остановилась запряженная гнедой двуколка. Извозчик приподнял в приветствии шляпу и учтиво поинтересовался:

\- Куда надо, джентльмены?

\- Тумберлент-стрит, и побыстрее.

\- Шерлок, - позвал темного мага Джон, - было бы не плохо, если бы ты ввел меня в курс дела.

Слишком занятый собой, он лишь поверхностно из газет и сплетен знал о шумихе вокруг странных жертвоприношений, что всколыхнули Лондон. Если он сделал правильные выводы, то единственного в своем роде консультирующего темного мага Министерство привлекло к расследованию этих загадочных убийств. В подтверждение его мыслей Холмс склонился к нему и жарко зашептал прямо на ухо:

\- Мы имеем уже четыре убийства, и никак не связанные друг с другом жертвы. Ни по социальному положению, ни по уровню силы, ни по делению на классы. Везде один и тот же почерк, никаких следов и зацепок, и полностью опустошенные случайные маги. В Министерстве думают, что это жертвоприношения. И они в тупике, раз решили, наконец-то, обратиться ко мне. Им следовало сделать это еще после первого убийства.

В воздухе повисло невысказанное вслух «идиоты».

Они неожиданно остановились и вышли на тихой улочке. Холмс крепко подхватил его под локоть и уверенно куда-то повел мимо скучных домов. "Что за бесцеремонность!", - только и успел подумать Джон, даже не пытаясь сбросить чужую руку, как они уже стояли возле опрятной калитки, робко прятавшейся в разросшемся диком винограде. Живая изгородь скрывала солидную кирпичную кладку.

Джон уже морально подготовил себя к виду обычного зачарованного дома. Но его ожидания были далеки от истины, и что его действительно неприятно удивило - больная гнетущая атмосфера, которая заразила собой некогда красивый сад, и что повисла мрачным предзнаменованием в воздухе.

Обшарпанные стены, заколоченные ставни и почти стершиеся чары защиты говорили ему однозначно об одном - за домом не следили. Возможно, он уже давно стоял не жилым, что было странным для собственности хотя и не в самом центре Лондона, но все же в хорошем районе.

Было слишком тихо и безмятежно, словно затишье перед бурей. Слишком тихо, чтобы тишина казалась естественной.

\- Надеюсь, обойдется без неприятных сюрпризов, – проворчал Джон. – Ни пикси, ни василисков, ни, упаси Мерлин, упырей.

\- Только агенты Министерства, - заверил его Холмс и снял морок (2). Воздух тут же наполнился шумом голосов, замелькали люди в министерской форме, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Разноцветными всполохами вокруг разлилось переплетение магии от самых разных заклинаний. Они удивительно спокойно влились в рабочую суету, словно присутствие двух гражданских магов за чертой морока было чем-то само собой разумеющимся.

\- Холмс, посторонним сюда нельзя, - прошипела темнокожая ведьма, шагнув им навстречу и преграждая дорогу. Ее аура окрасилась гневными алыми всполохами, вызывая у Джона головную боль. Хотелось закрыть глаза и не видеть режущих глаз уродливых бликов.

\- У меня приглашение от Грегсона.

\- Кто это? – ведьма с подозрением прищурилась, кивнув в сторону Джона. Ее кудряшки смешно подпрыгнули, смазав все впечатление от строгости тона.

\- Мой партнер, Джон Ватсон. Джон, агент Салли Донован.

\- Партнер? Откуда у тебя партнер? Ни один здравомыслящий маг не согласится с тобой работать.

\- Будет лучше, если я просто подожду…. – Джону не хотелось лишний раз привлекать к себе внимание Министерства.

\- Нет, - Холмс был неприклонен. По-хозяйски положив ему руку на поясницу, он уверенно подтолкнул Джона к распахнутым дверям, в которых их ждало очередное препятствие в виде еще одного недовольного агента, только на этот раз в защитном костюме.

\- Андресон, снова ты.

\- Это место преступления, - недовольно заявил маг, чья светло-зеленая аура пошла алой рябью, как и аура только что представленной ему Донован, хотя и в меньшей степени. - Не хочу, чтобы его затоптали посторонние.

\- Мы не задержимся надолго, - холодно заверил неприветливого агента Холмс, и они прошли дальше.

Внутри дома было удивительно тихо. Пыль клубилась по углам, причудливо переплетаясь с паутиной. Тянуло запустением и отчаяньем. Джон невольно замер посреди коридора, прислушиваясь к старому дому. Тот затаился, словно тоже присматривался к еще одним чужакам, нарушившим его покой и уединение.

Холмс поздоровался с высоким светловолосым мужчиной с водянистыми голубыми глазами и представил его Джону, как комиссара Грегсона, чьи посланник и короткая записка так воодушевили темного мага.

Конечным пунктом их подъема по широкой винтовой лестнице была очередная заброшенная полупустая комната. В пыльных шкафах неаккуратными рядами стояли ингредиенты для зелий. В некоторых полустертых строчках даже еще можно было прочитать названия. Корень осины, толченые зубы змей, засушенные цветки молочая и папоротника – на полках пылилась чья-то давно заброшенная жизнь, в которую так бесцеремонно вторглись посторонние. Джон невольно оттягивал момент, когда нужно будет взглянуть на распростертое на полу тело женщины в броском розовом пальто. За свою жизнь он видел более чем достаточно смертей: ужасных, нелепых, несправедливых, быстрых и медленных. И всего несколько раз за всю его практику ему пришлось столкнуться с ритуальными убийствами.

Джон еще раз внимательно огляделся. Не считая пустой оболочки вместо некогда живого дышащего человека, он не видел ничего особенного. Место преступления не выглядело местом жертвоприношения. На стенах и полу выделялись хаотично нарисованные пентаграммы: призыва, отведения глаз, наведения порчи. По всем поверхностям расползлись так и незаконченные руны, брошенные заклинания зависли в вакууме, запечатав магию в состоянии статичности. Никакой системности или последовательности, словно кто-то очень методично путал следы. И никаких эфирных отголосков.

\- Что скажете, мистер Холмс? – первым не выдержал и нарушил молчание комиссар Грегсон.

\- Джон? 

\- Я…. Я бы сказал, что это не было жертвоприношением в том понимании, в каком мы привыкли. Жертвоприношения всегда имеют какую-то четкую цель. И каждый тип имеет четкую последовательность ритуальных действий. Освобожденная посредством ритуала сила в зависимости от опытности и степени подготовленности проводящего жертвоприношение мага может быть использована в самых распространенных случаях, во-первых, для призвания, во-вторых, для усиления способностей, в-третьих, очень редко - для запечатывания (3), - Джон медленно, стараясь ничего не задеть, обошел комнату по кругу. - Здесь же нет ничего, только хаотичный набор несвязанных заклинаний и ритуалов. И при этом полностью опустошенная от силы ведьма. Я, конечно, не эксперт, но больше всего это похоже на странный ритуал запечатывания. Не знаю, что было в предыдущих трех случаях, но если картина повторялась, то это больше всего похоже на неумелые попытки недоучки, которому очень везет не попасться в который раз.

\- Очень хорошо!…. Посмотри на ее одежду. Ни следов борьбы, ни следов крови. Ни следов, что ее похитили и где-то держали. Одежда яркая и легкая, неуместная в такую погоду. Когда бы ни пропала наша жертва, она вышла из дома минимум за два-три дня до убийства. Значит, не из Лондона. Теперь поза. Голова смотрит на юг. Ладони прижаты к полу, но под ними ничего не было и нет. Нет ни рун, ни амулетов, ни оберегов, только рассыпанные бесполезные травы. На ней было обручальное кольцо, кожа на безымянном пальце левой руки светлее, чем остальная рука. Серебряные сережки не тронуты, как и другие украшения, значит, забрали только кольцо. Это не убийство из ревности, значит, убийца позарился на золото.

\- Восхитительно, – не удержался Джон.

\- Ваша окончательная версия, мистер Холмс? – комиссар устало вздохнул и приготовил блокнот для занесения официального вердикта.

\- Вы ищете мага средних лет, я не исключаю, что это может быть очень сильная физически ведьма, но маловероятно. Ростом примерно с моего партнера, судя по характеру и высоте нанесенных на стенах рун. С неопределенными магическими способностями, из которых можно выделить как самую выраженную - способность к иллюзиям, именно так он заманивает жертв. При нем постоянно находится очень сильный артефакт, абсорбирующий силу, и одновременно маскирующий его присутствие. Его практически невозможно вычислить, но он все же допустил ошибку, забрав золотое кольцо. Мне нужен подробный список вещей первых трех жертв и доступ к вашим архивам. Не сомневаюсь, что подобные преступления уже происходили 200-250 лет назад.

\- Потрясающе! - выдохнул Джон.

\- Ты в курсе, что сказал, это вслух?

\- Извини, молчу.

\- Нет, все в порядке…. - Шерлок подался в его сторону, но тут же резко замер. - Где ее сумочка?

\- При ней не было никаких личных вещей, - заметил комиссар Грегсон, сделав едва заметный шаг в сторону двери.

\- Должна быть сумочка! – тьма вокруг Холмса пошла бордовыми всполохами и заклубилась. Джон подавил невольное желание последовать примеру комиссара и сделать несколько шагов назад. Не обращая больше на них никакого внимания, темный маг вылетел из комнаты. Его торопливые шаги гулко разнеслись по пустым этажам, хлопнула дверь внизу, и дом снова погрузился в настороженную тишину.

Джон решил задержаться, пользуясь тем, что комиссар отвлекся и, кажется, забыл про его присутствие. 

Ему не давало покоя смутное предчувствие, что он что-то упускает. Он аккуратно опустился на колени и, склонившись к самому полу, осторожно сдул рассыпанную вокруг головы убитой сушеную вербену. Легкая взвесь поднялась в воздух и ненадолго зависла золотистым мерцанием, чтобы снова опуститься на прежнее место. 

Это…. Это было интересно, как сказал бы Холмс, если бы он остался посмотреть на эту небольшую демонстрацию.

Джон не думал, что их убийца нарочно рассыпал бы вербену, если бы знал, что одним из ее свойств было запечатывать и какое-то время хранить след магических существ. Он сам об этом знал только потому, что в пустыне это был один из самых легких способов проверить, воруют ли песчаные эльфы их припасы сладкого. Об этом свойстве вербены и еще нескольких трав он узнал от торговца специями в одном из своих рейдов, и даже не вспоминал до этого дня. И Джон понятия не имел, какое магическое существо могло оставить подобный след.

 

(1) – Проводником может являться любой достаточно сильный маг, который может забрать часть силы другого мага и перенаправить в другое заклинание. Степень эффективности зависит от совместимости магов;

(2) - Здесь морок используется как аналог желтой ленты полиции на месте преступления;

(3) - Запечатывание, как следует из названия, ритуал, с помощью которого можно запечатать силу в каком-то предмете, достаточно сильном, чтобы не рассыпаться на части от контакта со стихийной магией. Предмет, как минимум, должен быть зачарованным.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отдельное огромное спасибо замечательной Onixsan за альфа-ридинг и исправления)))
> 
> Если есть замечания, вопросы и прочее - welcome!
> 
> Настоятельно рекомендую ознакомится с перечнем фактов по этой вселенной (идет текстом под номером 2 в серии "Пепел") для лучшего понимания происходящего.
> 
> Осталось всего 6 глав до конца первой части)))

Отдел Регистрации занимал целое здание в старой части Лондона. Высокий кованый забор, темные провалы окон и мрачная архитектура невольно наводили на мысль о склепе. Холодные нити дождя, протянувшиеся с неба к земле, сверкающей пеленой прикрыли острые углы и выступающие, до нелепого неуместные контрфорсы. Что в прочем не помогало избавиться от навязчивой ассоциации с мертвым камнем и бренностью существования.

Свинцовые тучи, что затянули небо над городом еще со дня обряда чтения Рун, наконец-то, разродились лишь ненадолго прекращающимся дождем.

Ливень застал его на полдороги к мрачному зданию на *** стрит, и он нырнул под первую спасительную арку и теперь жался к холодной стене. Продрогнув, Джон стал зябко кутаться в легкую крутку, чтобы немного согреться, а дождь и не думал прекращаться. Он только сейчас рассмотрел странную скульптуру, сидящую на арке, так вовремя давшей ему укрытие: хищный клюв, собранные перепончатые крылья, мощные лапы с огромными когтями. Элемент архитектуры покосился на него каменным глазом. Пока каменный монстр с любопытством изучал его, вода с шумом вытекала из ушей и рта статуи. 

Джон шутливо поклонился горгулье и нарочно медленно шагнул под ливень, и промок до нитки в мгновенье. Ничего, что не могло исправить элементарное заклинание, которое очень трудно было бы отследить в завихрениях чужих, что имели ту же конечную цель – вернуть одежде и ее владельцу тепло и презентабельный вид.

Холод приводил в чувство, заставляя отвлекаться от мрачных мыслей. Вернувшись с места преступления и наскоро перекусив, он, так и не дождавшись Холмса, лег спать, чтобы проворочаться полночи на удобном матрасе. Расследование растревожило его, заставляя сомневаться, верно ли он поступил, не сообщив о своей странной находке на месте преступления. Да и не смог бы он ее научно обосновать, ему даже колдовать еще нельзя было официально. Смутное беспокойство нарушило его утреннюю рутину, поэтому ему пришлось в спешке собираться, чтобы не опоздать к назначенному в Отделе Регистрации времени.

На проходной вышла заминка, и ему пришлось терпеть унизительную и бесполезную в его случае процедуру тщательной блокировки нежелательных выбросов, он полностью контролировал свою магию. Хотя бы для следящих чар Министерства у него было специальное разрешение. Его проводили в зал ожидания и оставили скучать и немного нервничать, ожидая своей очереди.

Вторая Регистрация прошла для него практически незаметно, он уже с десяти лет знал, что станет Целителем. Зато он прекрасно помнил свою первую Регистрацию, когда в семь лет родители привели его в небольшое здание на окраине их провинциального городка. Невзрачные стены и блеклые окна не сочетались с торжественностью дня, которого он с нетерпением ждал весь год. Уже с утра в доме начались приготовления к празднованию. Мать достала фарфоровый сервиз и глубокую хрустальную чашу для пунша, замесила тесто и отправила их с Гарри развешивать бумажные разноцветные фонарики на окна.

Джон помнил такие даже незначительные детали, как голубые банты в косах маленькой Гарри, и как солнечный свет, запутавшись в листве деревьев вокруг их дома, яркими кляксами живописно раскрасил входные ступени. Каким теплым был западный ветерок, и как он не мог надышаться запахом трав и цветов из маминого сада. Все вокруг дышало магией, и он не просто чувствовал это, он мог видеть, как никогда ясно и отчетливо, волшебство, наполняющее собой мир. 

Тогда тридцать один год назад он, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, прошел первую в свой жизни Регистрацию магических способностей, был счастлив получить в подарок новую книгу практической магии и уже с нетерпением ждал начала учебного года только уже не в небольшом классе при местном храме, а в настоящей школе.

Тогда он не задумывался на деление магии на светлую и темную, не подозревал, насколько разными по уровню могут быть способности и уровень силы, насколько изменчивой и разной будет его собственная магия. Насколько изменчивой и странной будет его жизнь. Но тот день навсегда запомнился ему своими незначительными деталями.

Эта же Перерегистрация обещала запомниться волнением и скукой. Из развлечений была только возможность наблюдать за теми несколькими бедолагами, которым, так же, как и ему, не посчастливилось попасть на Перерегистрацию. В это дождливое неприветливое лондонское утро компанию ему составляло еще пять человек. Единственная ведьма, разбавившая их мужскую компанию, годилась ему в матери и своим мрачным видом отбивала желание даже просто лишний раз взглянуть в ее сторону. Он был самым молодым из них, слишком молодым, хотя и не исключением из правил.

Крыло Перерегистрации казалось вымершим: ни редкого шуршания бумаги и свитков, ни тихих разговоров. Только безмолвные Стражи на входе и гулкая тишина, которую не нарушало даже дыхание шести человек. И никакой магии. Она подавлялась сильнейшими артефактами. Здесь можно было колдовать только в строго отведенных для этого помещениях. И Джон был полностью согласен с подобными мерами предосторожности, хотя унылая обстановка не располагала к оптимизму, и ему было неуютно от ощущения непрекращающегося давления на его магию.

Не было больше святящегося живого потока перед глазами, только еле видимое свечение ауры других магов. Он и без кристаллов видел, насколько слабыми и истощенными те были. Джон же чувствовал себя не просто живым, его переполняла легкость, которую могла дать только надежда. И вера, что сегодня для него все закончится благополучно.

У него не было никаких предчувствий, ничто не предвещало негативного исхода его встречи с безликим чиновником Министерства Магии. Ему оставалось только набраться терпения и получить свое разрешение. А там перед ним открывались самые разные перспективы: возможность восстановить лицензию Целителя, возможность найти работу, возможность колдовать без оглядки на Агентов Министерства, да просто возможность начать заново жить.

Одна из дверей бесшумно отворилась, выпустив из своего провала одну из самых красивейших ведьм, которых ему когда-либо приходилось видеть. Побывав на трех континентах, он знал, о чем говорил.

-Мистер Ватсон, Вас ждут.

Джон невольно приосанился и расправил плечи. Даже не верилось, что женщина подобной красоты могла работать обычным секретарем. Слишком ухоженные волосы, слишком высокий каблук, слишком уверенная походка, слишком сильное сияние ауры. Слишком длинный коридор, слишком сильные артефакты, которые заставляли его магию тревожно биться внутри - всего было слишком.

Он совсем недолго был знаком с Холмсом, но это не мешало ему учиться, не только видеть и замечать больше, но и делать выводы. И вывод напрашивался только один – общение ему предстояло не со штатным чиновником, а кем-то намного серьезнее и вероятнее опаснее.

-Как вас зовут? 

-Антея.

-Это ваше настоящее имя? - может он и был не в форме, но никто не мог запретить ему немного пофлиртовать. В ответ его удостоили лишь мимолетной ухмылкой и дальнейшей тишиной. Стоило хотя бы попытаться, утешил себя Джон, лаская взглядом ладную фигуру идущей перед ним ведьмы. Он и забыл, когда в последний раз думал о чем-то подобном. В рейдах и перемещениях между базами не было и лишней минуты даже на безобидный флирт, не говоря уж о большем. Выходило, что его воздержание длилось уже больше полугода. И он не был уверен, что был готов что-то серьезно менять в ближайшее время. 

Они остановились перед обычной дверью. Та даже на вид была прочной. Добротные дубовые доски были плотно подогнаны друг к другу и по краю обиты железом, тут же была массивная железная ручка. Так и тянуло прикоснуться к тусклой прохладе, потянуть дверь на себя и заглянуть по ту сторону.

Джон облизнул пересохшие губы, рука уже потянулась вперед, он видел перед собой лишь витиеватое литье массивное ручки, но рука отдернулась, как от огня.

Окружающий мир жил в неведомом бешеном ритме и постоянно менялся. То рядом бушевал серый океан: стылые волны с белыми барашками пены лизали дубовую дверь и бессильно разбивались драгоценными брызгами. То вокруг лежала необъятная пустыня: золотые холмы песка изредка тревожил сухой горячий ветер, то в тишину пустыни врывался оглушительный птичий гомон, и все тонуло в зелени, а дверь казалась просто игрушечной по сравнению с деревьями-великанами, величаво покачивающими зелеными пышными кронами. 

То простирались бескрайние просторы лугов и полей, тугие колосья бились о дверь и недоуменно отскакивали. То мирно плыли другие миры, внизу, под ногами, лежали неведомые звезды, куда-то спешили кометы, и кружились на своих осях планеты. То замирала ледяная пустыня, холодные зимние просторы слепили неестественной белизной и сиянием. 

Он видел, он слышал, как над черными камнями, над огнедышащими кратерами, над дымящимися озерами, над потоками лавы, вод, над низкими горячими туманами гремели грозы. Серая мгла горячим саваном укрывала материк. Дожди размывали лаву, размывали хребты, рушились каменные стены и перегораживали потоки. Все стремилось к океану. Берега были черны от пепла и грязи. Самые большие глыбы заносило песком в считанные дни. Берега возникали и размывались. Лопалась кора планеты. В горячие швы бежала вода. Ложе океана занесло прахом первозданной земной коры. Где была суша, возник океан, где было море, выросли, поднялись материки. Капли из поднебесья попадали в моря. Смешивались с солеными водами, и воды меняли цвет. Лучи не проходили светлыми столбами до дна: они рассеивались. 

Он видел, он слышал, как истончался невидимый атмосферный слой, шли кислотные дожди, оставляя после себя мутные зеленые разводы, разрушая неприступные каменные скалы, вечные горы и меняя лик земли. Земля содрогнулась, застонала жалобно, задвигались материки, моря и континенты меняли очертания. Океан вздохнул, пробужденный от почти вечного сна. Поднялась огромная волна, сокрушительная и беспощадная, сметая жалкие строения, сметая все живое, катила по планете, неся очищение. Ничто не могло устоять против сокрушительной мощи. И вместе с ней вырвалась на свободу стихийная магия.

С неба падали горящие осколки далеких звезд, превращаясь в драконов с золотыми крыльями, их чешуя вспыхивала огнем, разбрызгивая снопы искр, когда они падали с шипением в мутные воды или ударялись о земную твердь, губя все живое. Он видел, он слышал рождение и конец этого мира, многих миров. На его глазах рождались и погибали новые звезды. Он мог лицезреть рождение, расцвет и гибель тысячи цивилизаций и народов, пока творилось волшебство.

Вокруг не было ни темного коридора, ни красивой ведьмы, ни заворожившей его двери. Он лежал на мерцающем слабым голубым свечением полу. Затухающие отголоски его вырвавшейся из-под контроля магии все еще тревожили отполированную гладь кристаллов, которыми был инкрустирован весь пол в просторном и неожиданно светлом помещении, что он мог теперь отчетливо видеть. 

Послышались тихие шаги, но Джон не нашел в себе силы повернуть голову и посмотреть, кто к нему подошел. Шаги стихли, некто остановился. Неясная тень упала ему на лицо, закрыв мутный свет. Чьи-то осторожные руки застыли на его шее, поверяя пульс. От незнакомца пахло мраком и склепом, но ему не было страшно.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Сегодня будет сразу две главы, так как следубщий четверг это уже 31, и мне точно будет не до новых постов.  
> С Наступающим всех!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Отдельное огромное спасибо замечательной Onixsan за альфа-ридинг и исправления)))
> 
> Если есть замечания, вопросы и прочее - welcome!
> 
> Настоятельно рекомендую ознакомится с перечнем фактов по этой вселенной (идет текстом под номером 2 в серии "Пепел") для лучшего понимания происходящего.

Тело казалось невесомым словно…. Джон попробовал пошевелиться, но вокруг засветилось знакомое каждому целителю заклинание покоя. Оно же гасило любые посторонние звуки, делая морок объемным. Вокруг него застыл удивительный мир. Сквозь толщу воды пробивались лучи света, и он словно со дна наблюдал за бирюзовыми и голубыми всполохами, окруженный темной водой и прохладой.

Тук-Тук. Тук-Тук. Тук-Тук.

Биение гигантского сердца, невидимое и родное, что навсегда оставалось в самых глубоких воспоминаниях, дарило покой и умиротворяющую тишину. Безопасность.

Тук. Тук-Тук. Тук.

Хотелось ухватить, урвать еще несколько мгновений, совсем немного, прежде чем ему придется столкнуться с реальностью. Ему совсем не хотелось покидать эту обманчивую глубину, но он не знал, сколько пробыл в целительном сне, и насколько серьезным все было. Стоило начать думать о мире за пределами его безопасного кокона, как навязчивая тревога уже начала разрушать искусно созданную иллюзию.

Тук. Тук-Тук.

Тук.

Сердцебиение стало затухать, пока Джон совсем не перестал его различать. Морок спал, и он смог оглядеться. Помещение тонуло в полумраке, и не было никакой возможности оценить его размеры. Чего-то подобного Джон и ожидал – мрачно, тихо, темно. Вбитые годами в армии инстинкты кричали, что во тьме могло скрываться что угодно. И кто угодно. По крайней мере, он больше не чувствовал оков на своей магии. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал.

Тело казалось ватным и неуклюжим. Заклинание позволило ему хотя и не до конца, но восстановить энергию, потерянную после сильного выброса. Джон с трудом сел и попробовал встать с удобной кушетки, на которой, судя по всему, провалялся минимум сутки.

\- Вы восстанавливались двое суток, мистер Ватсон, - тихий уверенный голос почти не удивил его. Чужое присутствие было ожидаемым и закономерным. Чего он не ожидал, так что за его состоянием будет следить не Целитель, а Некромант. Джон невольно вздрогнул, прошлое его общение с некромантом закончилось для него не совсем так, как он ожидал.

Дорогой костюм, обручальное кольцо, ухоженные руки с красивыми длинными пальцами. В полумраке ему было четко не разобрать черты лица, но чужое присутствие было смутно знакомым. И он никогда не спутал бы Некроманта с представителем другого класса. Их темную мрачную магию сложно было перепутать с чем-то иным.

Двое суток. Осознание, что он выпал из реальности на целых два дня, было сравнимо с магическим Вихрем. То же чувство беспомощности, дезориентации и раздражающей невозможности на что-то повлиять. Двое суток, и он даже не был уверен, что его кто-то хватился за это время. Была слабая надежда на милую миссис Хадсон. О Холмсе же он старался не думать.

Молчание не было неуютным. Джон видел, что его внимательно и с интересом изучают, но он был в заведомо проигрышной позиции по всем фронтам, поэтому не решился задавать вопросы сидящему напротив некроманту. Под кожей зудело чувство опасности и азарта, и он давно не чувствовал себя настолько готовым к отчаянным поступкам. Ему почти нечего было терять, и если бы Министерство считало его отступником, то он бы очнулся не в уединенном кабинете, а в госпитале с охраной у двери палаты. И это в лучшем случае.

\- Мне жаль, что нам приходится встречаться в подобной обстановке, но это продиктовано необходимостью. Мистер Ватсон, прошу уделить мне совсем немного вашего времени. И нет, боюсь, что отказаться вы не можете.

\- Вы мне угрожаете?

\- Ну, что вы, бывший Целитель Ватсон.

\- Тогда может быть, перейдем непосредственно к делу?

Тонкие губы растянулись в приятной улыбке, но светлые глаза так и остались холодными.

\- Что связывает вас с Шерлоком Холмсом?

Вопрос почему-то не стал для него неожиданностью. Джон уже осознал, что связавшись с темным магом, обрек себя не только на непонимание, осуждение и неприязнь, но и на перспективу подобного рода встреч и сомнительных знакомств.

\- Мы заключили контракт о партнерстве. Информация об этом, не сомневаюсь, была занесена в единый реестр.

\- Неожиданно, не находите?

\- Почему я здесь, а не в госпитале? – отвечать вопросом на вопрос было невежливо, но Джон решил забыть на время об этикете.

\- Когда кто-то избегает внимания Шерлока Холмса, ему приходится учиться осторожности. Отсюда и это место, - незнакомец сидел в отдалении, но все же умудрялся давить своей аурой. – Но вы не выглядите испуганным.

\- Вы не выглядите пугающим, - тут он несколько покривил душой. И возможно, ему только показалось, но чужой смех звучал действительно искренне. Джону совсем не нравилось быть источником чужого веселья.

\- Да. Храбрость солдата. Храбрость довольно мягкое слово для глупости, не так ли?

Но еще больше Джон не любил, когда его пытались задеть.

\- Повторю свой вопрос. Что связывает вас с Шерлоком Холмсом?

\- Ничего, кроме контракта. Я едва его знаю. Мы только недавно познакомились.

\- Вы недавно познакомились, и он уже предложил вам к нему переехать. Можно ожидать радостного объявления в конце недели?

Джон еще больше нахмурился. Разговор принимал странный оборот.

\- Кто вы?

\- Заинтересованная сторона.

\- Заинтересованная в Холмсе? Мне кажется, вы не друзья.

\- Вы правы. Я - его враг. Если вы его спросите, он скажет – заклятый враг. Шерлок любит драматизировать.

\- Слава Богу, вы выше этого, - съязвил Джон. Сложившаяся ситуация все больше начинала напоминать ему трагикомедию. И почему все теперь в его жизни должно вращаться вокруг Холмса? Похоже, теперь куда бы он ни пошел, чтобы он ни делал – все так ли иначе грозило быть связанным с ним.

Неожиданно его замутило, захотелось вскочить и уйти. Ему просто нужно было время, чтобы все взвешенно обдумать, разработать стратегию и выработать линию поведения, оптимально подходящую для сложившихся обстоятельств.

\- Удивительный феномен – маг, ожидающий Метки, вдруг показывает небывалый потенциал. Министерство Магии, безусловно, заинтересуется этим фактом.

\- Вы не похожи на агента.

\- Я занимаю скромную должность при Министерстве.

\- Нынче ко всем скромным должностям прилагается личный кабинет и шикарная ведьма в секретарях? – вопрос был риторическим, но ему все же было бы любопытно услышать ответ на него.

\- Кому-то везет больше, кому-то меньше. Кстати, о везении. Знаете, я был бы счастлив, выплачивать вам солидную сумму на постоянной основе, чтобы облегчить вашу жизнь.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что вы не богатый человек. И я знаю, на что вам нужны деньги.

Джона еще больше замутило. Вслушиваясь в чужие слова, он с трудом заставлял себя на них концентрироваться. Это не было похоже на внушение или манипулирование, но его не оставляло чувство неправильности происходящего, словно его куда-то тянуло.

\- В обмен на что?

\- На информацию.

Джон упрямо поджал губы. Цирк. Происходящее все больше и больше начинало напоминать ему цирк.

\- Ничего особенного, ничего, чтобы могло причинить вам… неудобства. Просто рассказывайте мне о его планах.

\- Зачем?

\- Я беспокоюсь о нем. Постоянно.

\- Это мило с вашей стороны.

\- Но по многим причинам я бы предпочел, чтобы о моей заботе не упоминали. У нас, как бы вы сказали, сложные отношения.

\- Нет.

\- Я не упомянул….

\- Не утруждайтесь. Я не пойду на сделку. И если вы так печетесь об его благополучии, в ваших же интересах, чтобы я получил разрешение и мог колдовать.

\- Вы ставите мне условия? – уточнил заклятый враг Холмса. Впервые, за время их разговора чужая маска равнодушия и спокойствия дала трещину.

\- А на что это похоже? – ему становилось все хуже и хуже. И если бы не защитный барьер с почти рассеявшимся целительским кругом, в который он был заключен для восстановления сил, и который все еще защищал его от любого внешнего воздействия, Джон решил бы, что Некромант пробовал подчинить его своей воле. Без ритуалов, без амулетов и рун, одной лишь силой воли. Но магов подобной силы не рождалось в Британии уже больше трех веков, и даже самым сильным из живущих в их время это было не под силу без Источника.

\- Вы что-то мне дали? Я как-то странно себя чувствую, - Джон прижал ладони к пылающим щекам. Чтобы это не было, оно не давало ему сосредоточиться, путая мысли и раскручивая его магию неконтролируемым Вихрем.

\- О! – чужие руки вспорхнули в знакомом молитвенном жесте к подбородку.

Его магия бурным светящимся потоком закручивалась, пытаясь вырваться за пределы круга. Он снова провалился в прохладную толщу воды, которая словно дорогой хрусталь преломляла яркие всполохи света и раскрашивала все немыслимыми красками. Вокруг полыхали оранжевые, зеленые, голубые всполохи. Малиновые переливы сменялись синими, чтобы тут же загореться золотом. Не было больше умиротворяющего стука гигантского сердца, была лишь объемная гулкая тишина, в которой ему мерещился голос Холмса.

\- Что…. Что происходит? – Джон кричал в тишину и пробовал вырваться из светящегося морока, но его снова и снова тянуло обратно. На самое дно, в самую глубину, куда он принес свой собственный свет.

… Джон. Джон…. Джон… Он слышал, что его зовут. Настойчиво, нетерпеливо. И голос становился все настойчивее, пока не зазвучал набатом в ушах. Джон зажмурился и не успел даже прикрыть уши руками, чтобы сбежать от этого зова, как все закончилось. Спиной он больше не чувствовал мягкой кушетки, только твердый пол.

Джон устало огляделся, все еще не веря, что он действительно лежит посреди гостиной на Бейкер-Стрит, а не заключен в целительном круге где-то в недрах Отдела Регистрации. Лицо Холмса маячило белым пятном перед глазами. В серых с голубыми прожилками, на которые он только сейчас обратил внимание, глазах застыло неприкрытое удивление, приправленное самодовольством.

\- О, Великий Мерлин! Ты открыл для меня портал!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще раз с Наступающим всех!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Отдельное огромное спасибо замечательной Onixsan за альфа-ридинг и исправления)))
> 
> Если есть замечания, вопросы и прочее - welcome!
> 
> Настоятельно рекомендую ознакомится с перечнем фактов по этой вселенной (идет текстом под номером 2 в серии "Пепел") для лучшего понимания происходящего.

Лежать было неудобно, зато теперь у него была возможность во всех подробностях рассмотреть потолок гостиной на Бейкер-Стрит. Странная вмятина неизвестного происхождения прямо над ним навевала воспоминания о маленькой комнате в студенческой общаге, которую ему приходилось делить еще с двумя соседями. После очередной попойки на потолке осталось как раз что-то похожее.

\- Очень симметрично, - Джон сморгнул белую пыль с ресниц. Повреждение было действительно правильной овальной формы, довольно глубокое, словно что-то тяжелое ударило в это место. Наметившиеся трещины разбегались веером по краям вмятины от одного угла потолка к другому.

Он пытался, как мог, подавить в себе чувство восхищения, ужаса и недоверия, но знакомая обстановка не торопилась меняться, разоблачая очередной мираж. Это было не просто поразительно, раньше ему никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с подобным уровнем мастерства и таланта. И он снова и снова получал подтверждения чужой гениальности. Партнерство с Шерлоком Холмсом обещало стать не просто самым незабываемым и удивительным в его жизни, но и очень многообещающим.

\- Ради меня еще никто никогда не открывал портал (1), - Джон невольно скосил глаза на Холмса. Темный маг, как ни в чем не бывало, сидел рядом и не торопился стряхнуть с темных волос и дорого костюма куски обсыпавшейся штукатурки. - Не думал, что это вообще возможно в домашних условиях.

Его познания ограничивались лишь теорией, и то из курса Множественности миров, на который он записался, чтобы впечатлить Мегги Родс, второкурсницу с соседнего факультета Алхимии. И который он благополучно забросил, когда та согласилась с ним встречаться. То немногое, что он запомнил, сводилось к тому, что для создания любого портала было важно учитывать не только темпы времени и множество других нюансов, но и резонансные частоты мозга человека, который будет проходить через открытый портал. Одно только воспоминание о часах, проведенных в душной аудитории, и скучных графиках, вызывало у него головную боль.

\- В корне неверное заблуждение, – руки Холмса сложились в знакомый молитвенный жест под подбородком. - Если устранить наиболее неприятные последствия открытия портала (2) остается самое сложное - факт, что они, как и области их границ, не устойчивы во времени. Пришлось потратить почти сутки на все расчеты. И еще день на создание пентаграммы. Думаю, окажись ты в другом мире, у меня ушло бы больше времени. А так, зная, что ты не покидал пределы Лондона и, зная твое примерное местоположение, открыть портал не составило особого труда.

\- Поразительно.

Шерлок польщено улыбнулся и слегка склонил голову. Было непривычно наблюдать за его смущением, оно сидело на Холмсе словно плохо подогнанный костюм. И если раньше у Джона были сомнения, то теперь он был абсолютно уверен в том, что темный маг крайне редко слышал комплименты или получал должное признание. Это иррационально расстраивало и удручало, и хотя чужие манеры явно нуждались в совершенствовании, только глупец мог отрицать очевидную гениальность и потенциал Холмса.

\- Как ты относишься к скрипке?

\- Прости, что? – неожиданная смена темы разговора дезориентировала.

\- Я играю на скрипке, когда думаю. И иногда могу несколько дней кряду не разговаривать. Соседи должны знать самое худшее друг о друге.

\- Не думаю, что это самое худшее, - проворчал Джон. – И о таких вещах обычно спрашивают до того, как пригласить кого-то жить вместе.

\- Ты прав, но у нас будет время лучше узнать друг друга и сработаться. А теперь расскажи, что случилось на Перерегистрации. И не упускай даже самых незначительных на твой взгляд деталей.

Джон не горел желанием делиться пережитым, хотя и понимал причину чужого любопытства. Поэтому постарался, как можно подробнее описать всю последовательность событий, начиная со своего ожидания в очереди.

\- В итоге, я очнулся от целебного сна в незнакомом месте в присутствии Некроманта. На мгновение, я решил, что все, мне конец.

\- Некроманта? – возможно, ему могло показаться, но голос Холмса звучал разозленным.

\- Очень сильного Некроманта, - решил уточнить Джон. – Сначала мне показалось, что он уже на второй разложения (3), но что-то с ним было не так. Не могу понять, что именно, это сбивает с толку.

\- Он предлагал деньги за то, чтобы шпионить за мной?

\- Да.

\- Ты взял?

\- Нет!

\- Жаль, мы бы могли их разделить. Подумай в следующий раз.

\- Кто он?

\- Возможно самый опасный маг в твоей жизни, но в данный момент он меня не волнует… Мне пришлось воспользоваться твоим артефактом для заклинания поиска и дополнительной энергии.

И это могло объяснить странную вмятину на потолке. Конечно, ему было жаль потерять артефакт, к которому он невольно привязался, но это была единственная сильная вещь с его энергетикой, которую можно было использовать в заклинании. Джон неловко приподнялся и огляделся.

\- Руны больше не светятся.

Не было больше светящегося пульсирующего от магии кружева заклинаний и рун, как и не было больше защитного барьера. Зато вокруг него на паркетном полу, словно диковинный цветок распустилась замысловатая пентаграмма, в середине которой он теперь имел сомнительное удовольствие лежать.

\- Хотя это и был отличный эксперимент, но мне нужна будет помощь в восстановлении барьеров. Пришлось потратить практически всю накопленную энергию, чтобы усилить руны призыва. Боюсь, эти апартаменты теперь ничем не лучше твоего прежнего жилья. Хотя все не так плохо, я боялся, что будет более выраженный запах серы.

\- Серы?

\- Ну как же, пентаграмма, запах серы…

\- Не хватает только черных свечей, полнолуния и кровавых надписей. О, Боги! – Джон ничего не мог с собой поделать, он захихикал. – Я точно не демон.

\- Мог меня обмануть, - Холмс улыбался, не в своей обычной манере, словно улыбка была из воска и ее плохо приладили к лицу, а действительно улыбался.

\- Подожди-подожди, - отсмеявшись, Джон еще раз прокрутил в голове их разговор. Он только сейчас в полной мере начал осознавать случившееся. Его больше никуда не тянуло, и голова была ясной как никогда. Джон пробежался еще раз глазами по пентаграмме, по комнате с неопрятными стопками книг и наваленными кучами бумаг возле кресел. Если раньше он все же видел какое-то подобие порядка, то теперь вокруг царил настоящий хаос.

\- Уйдет какое-то время прежде, чем тут будет безопасно, но вдвоем мы справимся быстрее, - Холмс, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил свои рассуждения. – Наши совместные усилия…

\- Шерлок! - ему давно не было так неуютно от осознания последствий произошедшего. – Если это был еще и ритуал призвания, это значит, что сейчас сюда нагрянут Агенты Министерства. И сейчас у тебя нет даже преимущества защиты, а я – так вообще незарегистрированный маг! О, Великие Боги! Ты когда-нибудь думаешь о последствиях?

Их разговор прервали торопливые легкие шаги миссис Хадсон.

\- Ох, Шерлок, что ты опять натворил? – пожилая ведьма выглядела действительно расстроенной, кивая в сторону лестницы. Ее вопрос совпал с предупреждающим окликом ожившего черепа. После чего и так заставленное помещение наполнилось мрачными магами. Теперь, когда больше не было охранных чар, они могли беспрепятственно перешагнуть через порог, не спрашивая разрешения.

Джон осторожно поднялся с пола и, как мог, отряхнулся от белой пыли и штукатурки. Агентов Министерства трудно было перепутать с кем-то иным, только не тогда, когда каждый маг или ведьма были облачены в черную униформу, на которой слабо светился красный герб Министерства Магии. Они бесшумно рассредоточились и принялись методично что-то искать.

Среди новых лиц он был рад увидеть одно знакомое. Инспектор Лестрейд что-то тихо и сосредоточенно втолковывал раздраженному Холмсу, чья аура уже искрилась от недовольства.

\- А он что тут делает? - возмутился Шерлок, опасно оскалившись на агента Андерсона. Последовавшая словесная перепалка не оставила сомнений, что Холмс не просто был не высокого мнения о служащих Министерства, он их ни во что не ставил. Инспектор Лестрейд, так же недовольный происходящим, уже восседал в кресле Джона и с интересом наблюдал за чужими метаниями.

\- Что здесь происходит? – невинно поинтересовался у него Джон.

\- Обыск на предмет владения запрещенными артефактами, - вежливо пояснил Инспектор. Он внимательно осмотрел Джона с ног до головы, но не стал комментировать ни его внешний вид, ни его изменившуюся с их прошлой встречи ауру.

\- Серьезно? - Джон не смог удержаться от удивленной усмешки. – А на самом деле?

\- Это официальная версия Министерства. Неофициальная - его подозревают в сокрытии улик и несанкционированном призыве душ жертв из дела Грегсона. А это уже относится к Некромантии, заниматься которой он не может без специального разрешения. Плюс сильнейший всплеск магии, который Холмсу еще предстоит объяснить на Комиссии, от которой ему уже не отвертеться даже с его связями.

\- Призыв душ? – нехорошее предчувствие шевельнулось у него внутри. Он знал, что согласился работать с действительно темным магом в самом зловещем смысле этого слова, но точно не с Некромантом. Он был в этом абсолютно уверен, и сейчас старался не чувствовать разочарования. – У вас есть основания так считать?

\- Нет, - Холмс неожиданно оказался очень близко. Он навис над Джоном в своей обычной манере доминировать. – У них на меня ничего нет.

Не высказанное «и не будет» многозначительно повисло между ними, не привнося в их разговор оптимизма и уверенности в словах Холмса.

\- Джон, я абсолютно чист, - бледно-серые глаза смотрели на него со странным выражением. - Проверь сам. Все это время я был занят созданием портала.

\- Я тебе верю... И благодарен за помощь, но без разрешения я не могу колдовать легально, а значит, помогать тебе. И его я смогу получить только после Перерегистрации. Шерлок, это очень важно для меня.

\- Это решаемо.

\- Я в этом не сомневаюсь, но не хочу, чтобы ты одалживался перед своими покровителями в Министерстве ради меня. К тому же там остались мои вещи и сотовый. Поэтому я сейчас вернусь обратно, а тебе придется разобраться со всем этим, - он неопределенно помахал рукой вокруг себя, - самому. Мне только нужно, чтобы ты отвлек их внимание ненадолго, чтобы я мог незаметно ускользнуть.

 

(1) Множественность миров - это результат проявления различных вариантов развития одного и того же мира. Поскольку мир на самом деле один, а остальные миры лишь разницы развития, то там, где разницы нет, эти миры пересекаются. Этим свойством пользуются при создании порталов, оно же проявляется и при возникновении естественных порталов. При проходе через портал миров с одинаковыми темпами времени, проходящий может ничего и не заметить, но вот если темпы времени разные - возникает куча неприятных эффектов;

(2) Это целый ряд физических эффектов. Первое условие, это то, что портал должен образовываться из материала, который не имеет свойства развития, либо темпы этого развития чрезвычайно замедлены. То есть это портал из вакуума. Такие образования возникают при довольно сложной конфигурации переменных электромагнитных полей, которая не допускает в плоскость портала только бесконечно живущие элементарные частицы. Мозг большинства людей резонансно настроен на эту частоту, что приводит к стиранию информации из низших отделов головного мозга — следствие разрегуляции организма вплоть до комы и амнезия. Следующее условие — это необходимость прохождения порталов, соединяющих пространства с разными темпами времени, то есть, определённые условия перпендикулярности перемещения относительно плоскости портала. При угловом движении поле, образующее портал, создаёт вихревоё движение и получается то, что у Стругацких описано как «мясорубка». В области, прилегающей к порталу со стороны более низкого темпа времени, создаётся зона повышенного давления и температуры — «Пасть дракона», чем больше разница темпов времени, тем сильнее этот эффект. С другой стороны никаких эффектов не наблюдается, и можно при переходе оказаться в струе воздуха, разогретого до состояния плазмы. Впрочем, туда никто и не полезет, выглядит такой портал, как жерло печи. 

В данном случае, Холмс открыл более простую разновидность портала, так как он точно знал, что Джон находится в их мире. Плюс для быстроты и простоты использовал ритуал призыва;

(3) Тут Джон имеет в виду стадии разложения, которые характерны для класса Некромантов. Выделяют всего 5 стадий. Самая первая из которых (и на которой находится Шерлок, в тексте на это есть отсылки через впечатление Джона о его внешности и ауре), это изменения во внешности и ауре. Именно, по степени изменений во внешности и ауре, в первую очередь, и определяют практикующего Некроманта, и соответственно, определяют стадии. Так же Джон использовал разговорную форму определения стадий. Стадии разложения - потому, что маг в зависимости от уровня силы, своих возможностей и от сложности заклинаний, которые использует, начинает терять человеческий облик, гнить изнутри, так как тело быстро исчерпывает свой ресурс, и так как, естественно, магия некромантов связана со смертью. Пятая и завершающая стадия – Лич. То есть некромант становится нежитью вместо смерти. Для этого проводится «ритуал вечной ночи», в ходе которого маг приносит человеческие жертвы, заключает душу в филактерию, после чего умирает и возрождается уже полноценным Личем.

Переход на третью и выше уголовно наказуем.

Небольшое пояснение о Шерлоке. Несмотря на то, что он сильный темный маг, его практика всегда была больше связана с Алхимией, поэтому, несмотря на кажущуюся очевидность того, что он должен быть активно практикующим Некромантом, это не так. Это не его класс. Только иногда сфера его интересов пересекается с Некромантией.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Новый год, новая глава)) осталось совсем немного))  
> а вторая часть все пишется, но крайне медленно
> 
> Отдельное огромное спасибо замечательной Onixsan за альфа-ридинг и исправления)))
> 
> Если есть замечания, вопросы и прочее - welcome!
> 
> Настоятельно рекомендую ознакомится с перечнем фактов по этой вселенной (идет текстом под номером 2 в серии "Пепел") для лучшего понимания происходящего.

Вечерний город, умытый дождем, встретил его туманом и сыростью. По ногам тянуло прохладой. Хмурое серое небо неприветливо нависло над головой, отбивая желание смотреть вверх. Было слишком самонадеянно ждать, что после прошедших дней в стенах Отдела Регистрации погода решит порадовать его теплом.

Но даже ветер не мешал ему наслаждаться каждым глубоким вздохом, наполненным разлитой в воздухе магией, свободной от заклинаний и оков рун. В тот момент для него не было ничего более дикого и красивого. Его всегда удивляло, как в стекле, бетоне и во всем неживом металле вокруг могла пульсировать та же чистая энергия, что и за городом в деревьях, камнях, воде и земле.

Джон замер, размышляя, как ему поступить. К тротуару жалось несколько брошенных машин с красными метками на черных полированных боках. Распахнутые двери более чем красноречиво говорили о том, насколько агенты Министерства торопились на вызов на Бейкер-Стрит. Он же сейчас не отказался бы даже прокатиться на одной, но только в качестве самого обычного пассажира. Два дня в целебном сне помогли ему восстановить силы, но не придали желания добираться до отдела Регистрации на своих двоих. Джон не надеялся сразу же поймать кэб, но на его удачу из сизого тумана, словно спасение, вынырнула двуколка. Та остановилась возле него, маня удобством и укрытием от промозглой лондонской погоды.

\- Куда джентльмену надо?

Джон вскинул голову, удивляясь знакомой фразе. Извозчик смотрел на него почти незаинтересованно. Под шляпой на немолодом несколько одутловатом лице с кустистыми бровями и крупным носом резко выделялся провал рта, из которого торчала дешевая папироса. Дым от нее клубился красивыми завитками и больше напоминал дым, выдыхаемый мелкими азиатскими дракончиками, нежели табачный.

\- К Отделу Регистрации, пожалуйста, и как можно быстрее.

Стоило Джону протянуть руку и коснуться двери, как он тут же попал в ловушку.  
Время на один удар сердца замерло, чтобы тут же вновь полететь вскачь, раскручиваемое заклинанием. Джон покосился на свои ноги и настороженно замер. Под ним клубилась тьма, она жадно хватала его за ботинки и тянулась к штанинам. Искусная иллюзия скрыла от него опасные руны, и даже теперь, зная, что попался, Джон с трудом мог различить и сложить символы хоть в какое-то знакомое заклинание.

\- Устраивайтесь поудобней, нам предстоит долгая дорога.

Не имея возможности сопротивляться, Джон, словно марионетка запрыгнул на сиденье и сел, замерев с неестественно прямой спиной и застывшим выражением лица. Вокруг не было никого, кто бы мог обратить внимание на его странное поведение, и он мог лишь скрипеть зубами от досады и собственной неосторожности. Его похитили прямо с улицы, и какая ирония - прямо под носом у агентов Министерства.

Он несколько раз пытался заговорить, но только беззвучно раскрывал рот. Его магия металась скованная чарами, пока мимо проносились знакомые и незнакомые вывески и витрины, редкие автомобили и еще более редкие прохожие.

Ему оставалось только судорожно перебирать в уме возможные варианты собственного спасения. Вряд ли Холмс или кто-то еще спохватится его. Не тогда, когда ради него темный маг уже открыл один раз портал, а в благодарность получил упреки. К тому же, не было больше ни накопленной энергии, ни его артефакта, чтобы повторить открытие еще раз. Нет, ему предстояло выпутываться своими силами, не надеясь ни на кого.

Джон беззвучно выругался. Он понял, почему чужое приветствие показалось ему знакомым - извозчик уже подвозил их с Холмсом. Как же слепы все они были, когда все это время, убийца находился рядом. Действительно, кто обратит внимание на извозчика. Наверняка, прошлые его жертвы точно так же были похищены прямо с оживленных улиц. Сейчас и он сам был лишь одним из немногих, кто куда-то ехал в этот унылый вечер по своим делам, всего лишь одинокой пассажир в двуколке, которая уносила его прочь от освещенных улиц в неизвестность.

Знакомые места сменились темным, редко освещаемым пригородом. Когда же они свернули на проселочную дорогу и остановились у обочины, в серых сумерках он смог рассмотреть только какие-то развалины.

Конечным пунктом их путешествия Джон никак не ожидал увидеть полуразвалившиеся ветхие руины. Заброшенную крепость или склады, но никак не руины. Стоило ему сойти и последовать за своим похитителем, словно пелена спала с его глаз.

Иллюзия скрывала длинное, низкое здание без окон, крытая красной черепицей кровля кое-где зияла дырами; стены оголились, избавившись от последних хлопьев давно облупившейся краски. Строение вилось каменным змеем среди странных деревьев с красной корой и желтыми листьями. Он слышал о них, но и не думал когда-либо увидеть воочию, тем более в Лондоне. Вытяжкой из их листьев можно было усилить практически любое зелье. Так что он был совсем не удивлен, что небольшая роща помогала поддерживать чары незыблемыми и скрывать это место от посторонних глаз. Других домов поблизости он не заметил, и надежда быть увиденным хоть кем-то окончательно его покинула.

\- Это дурное место, - поморщился Джон, горло саднило, будто он не разговаривал несколько дней. – Оно пьет свет…

Он и сам не знал, зачем это сказал, но это странное место наводило на него ужас, вызывая желание оказаться как можно дальше. Но тут он был неволен что-либо изменить. Его по-прежнему словно марионетку дергало чужое заклинание, заставляя двигаться против воли.

\- Джентльмен боится, что оно высосет свет и из него? – его похититель вопросительно поднял широкую бровь, театрально выпустив густой дым из ноздрей.

\- А мне стоит?

\- Не о чем беспокоиться, я этого не допущу.

\- Это, конечно, обнадеживает, - проворчал Джон. Неожиданно его охватила мутная апатия. Возможно, ему все же стоило опасаться и этого странного места, а не только собственного похитителя. – Но зачем было похищать меня?

\- …Джентльмен не Шерлок Холмс, но я не смог удержаться.

\- Шерлок Холмс? Причем тут он?

\- У него есть поклонник. Кое-кто обратил на него свое внимание, и следующей жертвой должен был стать он. Столько силы, огромный потенциал, я бы славно попировал.

\- У тебя есть хозяин? – Джон как можно выше поднял брови, изображая скептическое удивление.

\- Я никому не принадлежу. Никому!

Возможно, ему не стоило злить этого человека, но удержаться было практически невозможно. Знакомое чувство азарта и опасности подстегивало его к очередному безрассудству. Что ж, он не был тем Джоном Ватсоном, который ушел добровольцем на войну, если бы не попробовал узнать как можно больше в сложившейся ситуации.  
Чужое откровение беспокоило, наводя на неутешительные мысли. Перед ним был всего лишь исполнитель, жестокий и опасный, но не тот, кто на самом деле дергал за ниточки, убивая случайных магов и ведьм. Пока только его похищение выбивалось из схемы, чем он и рассчитывал воспользоваться.

Через темный провал двери они вошли в просторную залу, словно шагнули в другой мир. Комната была необычная, и дело было не только в чучелах диковинных зверей, странном оружии и старых уже пожелтевших черепах – все казалось чем-то противоестественным и чуждым даже этому заброшенному мрачному дому.

Джон наметанным взглядом окинул обстановку: некоторые животные, чучела которых он с интересом рассматривал, встречались ему впервые. Коллекция была богатейшая и, судя по черепам, бережно хранившимся от времени чарами, собиралась долгие годы.

Больше прочего, его внимание привлекла коллекция человеческих голов. Он невольно заглядывал в мертвые глаза, желая узнать то, что могли знать только они, давно ушедшие во тьму. Но головы молчали и не спешили выдавать своих секретов.

Распространяя вокруг себя запах дешевого крепкого табака, кэбмен тихо, с благоговением рассказывал ему историю каждой головы, наслаждаясь новой публикой в лице Джона. Пока он с тоской думал, что точно не хотел бы стать частью этой ужасающей выставки.

Джон особенно долго рассматривал голову с неясным прошлым, которое не мог припомнить даже его похититель – голову белой женщины. В высохших ушах до сих пор висели золотые сережки с черными камнями, медные шелковистые волосы мерцающим водопадом струились с черепа. Он смотрел на эти волосы, серые губы и неподвижные глаза и думал, что когда у этой головы было тело, руки, ноги. Хозяйка головы наверняка любила, страдала, ненавидела, боялась… А теперь по чьей-то прихоти пылилась на столе.

Чем дальше от входа они уходили, тем меньше становилось сохранившихся голов, пока они в этой странной экскурсии не перешли к черепам. Старые, пожелтевшие черепа были покрыты тонким слоем воска. Его легкий характерный запах смешивался с запахом пыли и запустения, и никакие даже самые сильные чары не могли стереть следы прошедших лет.

Стараясь сохранять видимое спокойствие, Джон послушно передвигал ногами, следуя за своим похитителем. Чутье подсказывало ему, что он не был очередной, пусть даже и непредвиденной жертвой, но это не означало, что впереди его не ждало что-то менее ужасное. Он несколько раз безуспешно попробовал скинуть чары, но чужое заклинание все так же крепко держало его на привязи, не позволяя его магии вырваться из наложенных оков.

Темный коридор сменялся очередным темным коридором, переходами и арками, и он знал, что они спускаются куда-то вниз, все глубже и глубже. Иногда тьма разбавлялась слабым свечением кристаллов, и Джон мог разглядеть потемневшие от времени камни. Вдыхая влажный холодный воздух, он думал о подземельях и заброшенных катакомбах, а не о склепах, что вселяло определенный оптимизм.

Не было смысла спрашивать, куда они направлялись, его вели к какой-то конкретной цели. И когда ощущение липкой сырости на коже сменилось теплом, а в конце очередного коридора замаячил мягкий свет, стало очевидно, что они уже близко. Он невольно зашагал быстрее, больше не сопротивляясь чужому воздействию, чтобы пораженно замереть у входа.

Пещера была огромная, просто необъятная, и вся завалена золотыми монетами, слитками, драгоценными камнями, украшениями, кубками и посудой. Джон никогда раньше не видел столько богатства в одном месте. Все это сокровище освещалось восемью огромными факелами, дававшими мертвенно-желтый свет.

Прикосновение шероховатой ладони к шее заставило его отмереть. Не имея возможности уклониться, ему пришлось вытерпеть почти ласковое поглаживание, пока его не толкнули внутрь.

Стоило ему неуклюже ввалиться внутрь, как заклинание спало, и его уже ничем не сдерживаемая сила, выплеснулась недовольная заточением и бездействием, заливая все вокруг ярким обжигающим светом. Рядом зазвенело потревоженное золото, сверкающие кучи зашевелились, сбивая с ног и засыпая монетами.

\- Хаха! Я знал! – сбоку пророкотал низкий глубокой голос, который никогда не мог бы принадлежать человеку.

Джон прижался спиной к холодной звенящей груде и боялся шелохнуться. Не было больше странного извозчика с кустистыми бровями и дешевой папиросой. Белесоватыми, почти слепыми глазами на него смотрел огромный дряхлый дракон.

\- Ты станешь самым ценным моим сокровищем.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отдельное огромное спасибо замечательной Onixsan за альфа-ридинг и исправления)))
> 
> Если есть замечания, вопросы и прочее - welcome!
> 
> Настоятельно рекомендую ознакомится с перечнем фактов по этой вселенной (идет текстом под номером 2 в серии "Пепел") для лучшего понимания происходящего.

На самой большой куче сокровищ отдыхал огромный старый дракон, и его седые усы изредка шевелились в такт дыханию. Он был очень стар; огромные некогда могучие крылья распластались над золотом серо-белыми тряпками, пластины кое-где отошли, обнажая бледную кожу в белых старых шрамах.

Отойдя от первого шока, Джон не мог не восхититься древним существом. Он был уверен, что те вымерли давным-давно, и теперь, возможно, видел последнего. Этот факт, конечно же, не умалял вины от совершенных преступлений, но Джон уже не так торопился загонять поступки дракона в человеческие рамки.

\- Я знаю, зачем ты убивал всех этих людей, - заметив, что тяжелые веки, наконец, приоткрылись, Джон решился нарушить тишину. Он и так уже просидел несколько часов, наблюдая за чужим сном, изнывая от скуки и не зная, чем себя занять. Все перепробованные им заклинания рассыпались уже на середине, заставляя каждый раз сокровища вокруг него сиять еще ярче. После девятой попытки он бросил эту затею, как и идею побега.

Даже при всем его огромном желании оказаться подальше от этого места и спящего дракона, он так и не смог шагнуть дальше темного проема, в который его так бесцеремонно втолкнул его похититель.

Убедившись, что дракон крепко спит, настолько крепко, что его даже не волновало неловкое перемещения пленника по громко звенящим кучам, Джон попробовал пробраться к выходу. Каково же было его разочарование, когда практически у заветной цели он наткнулся на невидимый барьер, который был не в силах преодолеть, как ни старался.

Он очень устал, бесплотные попытки сотворить хоть какое-либо заклинание опустошили его, он не на шутку проголодался и замерз, к тому же ему стало скучно еще в первые двадцать минут разглядывания бесконечных гор сверкающих сокровищ. В итоге, когда из ноздрей его странного похитителя повалил густой жаркий дым, а пасть с огромными зубами неожиданно широко открылась в зевке, Джон пересел поближе к устрашающей морде, чтобы попасть в поле зрения большого приоткрывшегося глаза.

В очередной раз его любопытство взяло вверх над осторожностью. Он бы и с Холмсом никогда не связался, если бы не оно. Так же он здраво рассудил, что если бы его хотели сразу съесть, то он не сидел бы сейчас на неудобной звонкой куче.

\- Все мы смертны, - начал размышлять вслух седой дракон. Пара часов сна взбодрили его, и он не казался совсем уж дряхлым. - Я умираю… Холодом так и тянет. И смерть рано или поздно приходит за всеми. Человеку не стоит винить меня за желание продлить свой век.

Джон невольно вспомнил, как он молился всем ему известным Богам, умирая на раскаленном песке в чужой стране. Потревоженная воспоминаниями его магия запульсировала, заставляя сокровища вокруг сиять ярче.

\- Ты единственный? Или есть еще другие драконы? – у него было множество вопросов, но он не был уверен, что у него будет возможность задать их все.

\- Нас мало, очень мало, но мы существуем.

\- Как долго ваш вид может жить?

\- Очень долго. И каждый проживаемый год - еще одна капля, упавшая на чашу весов моей жизни. Скоро эта чаша переполнится и перевернется…

Джон застыл, его обволокли на мгновенье чужие воспоминания: сильное молодое тело, могучие крылья, вспарывающие воздух, как ножом. Приятно было осознавать себя властелином неба, но секундное видение практически тут же исчезло. Он заставил себя расслабиться и зябко поежился, пытаясь согреть руки в карманах куртки.

\- Я знаю, человек тоже чувствует этот холод… могильный… Но он молод, полон сил и энергии и может бороться с ним, а я уже нет…

\- Тебе нужна чужая магия и жизненная сила, чтобы продлить собственную жизнь. Но я не понимаю, можно было бы выбрать и более сильных и одаренных магов, чем тех, что были…. Ты их не выбирал, их выбрали за тебя, верно? - Джон поерзал на звонкой груде, пытаясь найти удобное положение. Не один только Шерлок Холмс мог выстраивать логические цепочки, хотя так, как у него, красиво и захватывающе, не получалось больше ни у кого. К тому же у Джона было несколько крайне скучных часов, которые он потратил на изучение пещеры и размышления.

Старый дракон оживился и приблизил огромную голову к нему; в лицо ударила волна жаркого воздуха, но тот всего лишь громко фыркнул и отодвинулся:

\- Верно, все верно. Темный человек дал мне сильный артефакт в обмен на чужие смерти. У меня уже не получалось охотиться как раньше, поэтому когда он нашел меня и предложил сделку, я не смог отказаться.

Джон нахмурился, руки и ноги стыли. Несмотря на кажущееся тепло, в пещере было холодно.

\- Кто этот темный маг? У него есть имя?

\- Этого я не могу поведать человеку.

\- Почему ты выбрал меня?

\- Человек так ярко светился, как самая редкая драгоценность, что я не смог удержаться.

Джон невольно вспомнил разговор у камина на Бейкер-Стрит. Тогда Холмс тоже упомянул его светящуюся магию и ауру. Иррационально, но мысли о темном маге помогли ему воодушевиться. Как бы там не было, но теперь они были связаны контрактом, и это можно было использовать, если ему не останется ничего иного. Джон слабо разбирался в бюрократических тонкостях, но даже он знал, что теперь в любых магических сделках его слово учитывалось только в паре со словом Холмса. Еще одно доказательство того, что от их партнерства Джон выигрывал больше.

\- Почему моя магия так странно ведет себя здесь?

\- Человек не видит, но свет внутри него, он пожирает тело и душу. Мои сокровища просто вытягивают его. Без подобного буфера человек быстро сгорит.

Дракон щелкнул хвостом по груде золота, и монеты звонко рассыпались:  
\- Эти несметные сокровища могут принадлежать человеку. Все это может принадлежать ему. Человек будет охранять и приумножать это богатство, - его голос сладко дрогнул. – И сможет стать бессмертным вместе со мной.

Джону с трудом верилось в чужие слова. Он чувствовал себя прекрасно, как никогда его сила была ему послушна, несмотря на то, что он не мог пользоваться прежним Балансом. Только столь сильное существо, как дракон, могло сдержать и сдерживало его сейчас. Даже со своими скудными познаниями о драконах Джон помнил, что те были не только самыми сильными существами, которых породила первобытная магия, они были еще и самыми первыми. Концентрированная стихийная магия, заключенная в оболочку из плоти и крови. Ни человек, ни любое другое магическое существо не могло в этом сравниться с повелителями небес.

Поэтому наблюдая за тем, как тот неповоротливо двигался, Джон невольно испытывал жалость и сожаление. Что сделало с некогда гордым величественным исполином жажда золота и желание жить вечно. Хотя и мельком, увиденные чужие воспоминания говорили о силе и свободе. Теперь же не осталось практически ничего.

И его начал серьезно беспокоить неизвестный темный маг, который смог так ловко не только приблизиться к столь древнему существу, но и манипулировать чужой жадностью. Джон мог только гадать, зачем тому понадобились столь случайные жертвы. Еще оставался Холмс, который привлек чужое внимание. Вот это Джон понимал. Единственный в своем роде консультирующий темный маг умел произвести неизгладимое впечатление, к тому же был крайне силен.

\- Хочу сделать человеку подарок. Человек выберет, что хочет, может забрать хоть все.

Джон удивленно вскинул глаза, отвлекшись от тяжелых раздумий. Здесь где-то явно был подвох, ни один дракон добровольно не согласился бы расстаться даже с единственной монетой из своих сокровищ.

\- Мне не нужны сокровища и богатства. Просто отпусти меня.

\- Что выберет человек? - дракон тяжело опустил голову на свое золото, проигнорировав его ответ.

Джон поднялся и с любопытством стал переходить от одной груды драгоценностей к другой, но ни к чему не притрагивался. Ничего нового или интересного он так и не увидел, его не привлекали звонкие монеты или мерцающие камни. Он никогда не гнался за достатком, иначе никогда бы не связал свою жизнь с армией, и сейчас не собирался поддаваться навязываемому искушению. Джон мог так блуждать еще очень долго, видимо и дракон это понял. Он рассерженно заворочался и недовольно забил хвостом.

\- Чего хочет человек? Я предлагаю несметные богатства. Без них, без меня человек рассыплется в пепел! – дракон недовольно рокотал. - Я предлагаю бессмертие.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне бессмертие, а сам зависишь от подачек человека.

\- Или человек добровольно подчинится мне, или закончит как те все другие.

Вокруг них начал раскручиваться магический вихрь, став результатом столкновения желания Джона отстоять свою свободу и желанием древнего дракона заполучить новый трофей. Чужая ярость слепо металась, ударяясь о своды пещеры. Его практически сбивали с ног сверкающие разноцветными всполохами завихрения. Джон прижался к полу, постаравшись сделаться как можно меньше, и защитил отворотом куртки голову и лицо, но все равно болезненно морщился от попадающих в него монет и слитков. Он чувствовал, как под одеждой наливаются багровые синяки.

Перспектива попасть в подчинение к дракону не казалась более привлекательной, чем быть полностью опустошенным и умереть. Ему нужно было срочно что-то придумывать, пока его голова не стала очередным трофеем в чужой ужасающей коллекции. А для этого стоило предложить добычу, от которой невозможно было оказаться.

\- Сделку! – Джон попытался перекричать звенящий свит. – Я хочу сделку!

В установившейся тишине оглушительно зазвенело золото, по полу покатились драгоценные кубки и ларцы - не поддерживаемое больше магией сокровище старого дракона падало золотым дождем. Упав с высоты, что-то тяжелое больно ударило его в плечо, некстати напоминая о полученном ранении. На руки и спину обрушился град монет и камней, и Джон решился выбраться из завалившей его груды, только когда утих последний звон.

Дракон шумно тяжело дышал, выпуская из натруженных легких сизые клубы дыма, которые белесым облаком смазывали его очертания.

\- Я потратил на человека слишком много собранных сил, надеюсь, он меня не разочарует.

\- О, от моего предложения ты точно не сможешь отказаться, - Джон неприятно улыбнулся. – Холмс в обмен на артефакт темного мага. Тебе ведь с самого начала нужен был именно он, и я смогу привести его к тебе.

Джон не надеялся, что ему удастся узнать имя загадочного темного мага, стоящего за совершенными убийствами. Как он сильно подозревал, дракон попросту был связан клятвой неразглашения. Так же вряд ли бы он смог выторговать собственную свободу, не тогда, когда он уже столько узнал. Попросить артефакт было сравнимо озарению, этим он надеялся усыпить чужую бдительность и выиграть время.

Он не знал наверняка, как действует их контракт с Холмсом, и какие будут последствия от его слов. Возможно, впутывать темного мага было слишком рискованно с его стороны, но тот невольно и так уже был связан с происходящим. И Джону бы не помешала подмога.

\- Человек предлагает интересную сделку. Я согласен.

\- Тогда скрепим наше соглашение.

Дракон грузно заворочался и стал уменьшаться в размерах, возвращаясь в свою человеческую оболочку. Иллюзия была безупречной. Теперь зная, на что обращать внимание, Джон подмечал практически не бросающиеся в глаза нюансы чужой внешности. Не удивительно, что на случайного извозчика никто не обращал внимание - искусные чары не только отводили глаза, но и заставляли тут же забывать об увиденном. Даже встав напротив и разглядывая бледное лицо с кустистыми бровями, Джон ловил себя на мысли, что хочет смотреть мимо, словно взгляд сам соскальзывал с чужого лица, не желая задерживаться.

Стоило ему протянуть руку и коснуться горячей шероховатой ладони, как воздух вокруг них задрожал и пошел рябью. Неожиданно потемнело, словно сверху кто-то набросил плотное покрывало, приглушив звуки и смазав краски. Магия замерла, запечатанная в оковах вспыхивающих и гаснущих слов. Те вспыхивали между ними и рассыпались зелеными искрами, не давая закончить ритуал.

\- Человек хочет обмануть меня? – рукопожатие стало болезненным, и Джон невольно стиснул зубы, борясь с желанием отдернуть руку.

\- И в мыслях не было.

Простое прикосновение дало ему доступ к чужой магии, словно для него открылся Источник. Джону нужно было, чтобы сработало только одно заклинание, но наверняка. Раньше у него никогда бы не получилось вызвать посланника, как это делали агенты Министерства, но когда ему на плечо опустился белоснежный ворон, он действительно поверил, что сможет повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отдельное огромное спасибо замечательной Onixsan за альфа-ридинг и исправления)))
> 
> Если есть замечания, вопросы и прочее - welcome!
> 
> Настоятельно рекомендую ознакомится с перечнем фактов по этой вселенной (идет текстом под номером 2 в серии "Пепел") для лучшего понимания происходящего.
> 
> Фуххх.. осталась всего одна глава до конца)))) Даже не верится)) я столько времени потратила на этот текст, все переписывая и меняя его то тут, то там)))  
> Боюсь, что со второй частью будет тоже самое)))
> 
> АПД от 21.09.2016  
> Добавила арт с Шерлоком))) то как я вижу его в этой вселенной))

Джон и подумать не мог, что когда-либо будет настолько рад чужому появлению. Если Холмс и испытывал сейчас удивление, то очень хорошо это скрывал. Темный маг просто замер за его спиной, пока не торопясь вмешиваться, что Джону было только на руку.

Они практически ничего не знали друг о друге, но это обстоятельство не мешало ему верить в чужой пытливый ум, талант и силу. Не зря, он с самого начала, не имея никаких для этого оснований, доверился этому человеку. Он верил, что его послание будет не только получено, но и понято. И все же Джон не мог предугадать чужой реакции, учитывая, что оно было коротким и мало информативным.

\- Шерлок Холмс собственной персоной, какая неожиданность.

Темная пелена начала медленно таять, сдавшись под напором их сталкивающейся магии, и вокруг снова засияло золото. Джон был только рад подобной смене обстановки. Ему порядком надоело сидеть в полумраке, и за те полчаса, что Холмсу понадобилось, чтобы последовать за посланником и прибыть на место, он извелся от неизвестности и скуки.

\- Занятно. Вы не человек, - поделился наблюдениями темный маг. Настойчивое прикосновение к плечу оттолкнуло Джона за спину в знакомом темном пальто. В любой другой ситуации его бы это насмешило, он не привык за кем-то прятаться, но теперь это казалось естественным. Его защищали как более слабого по силе партнера.

\- Но я об этом и так знал, - Холмс медленно огляделся, и Джон не сомневался, что от его внимательного взгляда не укрылась ни одна даже самая незначительная деталь.

\- И как давно? - их собеседник опустил руку в карман и достал безликую пачку.

\- Я узнал, побывав на месте четвертого убийства.

Дракон в обличье человека глубоко затянулся папиросой, чтобы выпустить густой табачный дым. Для образа не хватало только больших усов, которые бы шевелились в такт чужому дыханию.

\- Невозможно сотворить заклинание и не оставить след, пусть даже остаточное эхо. Но его не было. Совсем ничего не было. Если бы Министерство обратилось ко мне раньше, я бы сразу им на это указал, а сами они, как обычно, упустили все самое важное. Даже самый искушенный преступник запутает свой след, но никогда не избавится от него полностью. Только магические существа могут скрывать свою магию, так как они ее порождения, тогда как мы только проводники. Пропажа золотого кольца, несомненно, помогла обратить внимание на очевидное.

\- Я не брал кольца, человеческая женщина сама сняла его еще до того, как сесть ко мне, и выронила в кэбе.

\- Всегда что-то есть!

Застыв напротив друг друга, темный маг и дракон представляли собой поразительный контраст. Высокий, безукоризненно одетый Холмс, из-за спины которого теперь нерешительно выглядывал Джон, и небольшого роста коренастый извозчик в удобной заношенной одежде, чью личность так удачно примерял старый дракон. Такой же разной была и их магия - дикая необузданная Холмса и неповоротливая и величественная древнего существа.

\- Хотите сыграть в игру, мистер Холмс? С высокими ставками.

\- Предположу, что на кону стоит моя жизнь?

\- Верно.

\- И почему я должен в нее играть?

\- Потому что вы азартный человек. Вам ведь любопытно, что руководило всеми теми магами. Почему они шли за мной.

\- Это не сложно. Вы заманивали их иллюзией.

\- Не все так просто. Они сами отдавали мне свою жизненную силу. Добровольно. Разве вам не интересно, почему?

\- Еще одна иллюзия.

\- Не узнаете, пока не сыграете.

\- А что получу я, если выиграю?

\- Свободу.

\- Свободу для меня и моего компаньона. И имя человека, который стоит за тобой и совершенными твоими стараниями убийствами.

\- Это все хорошо, но и у нас было соглашение – Холмс в обмен на артефакт темного мага, - напомнил о себе Джон. Он невольно вцепился в рукав дорогого пальто, пока не глядя, не нашел и не сжал предупреждающе чужую холодную ладонь. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что его слова будут поняты правильно.

\- Что ж, сделка есть сделка. Мистер Холмс должен простить мне небольшую задержку в нашей игре.

Меньше всего Джон ожидал, что загадочным артефактом в итоге окажется пачка папирос, с которой извозчик никогда не расставался, и которая была беспечно брошена им под ноги. Он выпустил руку Холмса и шагнул вперед, чтобы подобрать свой трофей.

\- Джон, стой! Не касайся ее!

Теперь уже его схватили за руку, не давая сдвинуться с места. Шерлок притянул его к себе и поспешно зашептал ему куда-то в волосы:

-Теперь это часть драконьего сокровища. Если ты возьмешь ее, то он получит тебя.

Джону оставалось только гневно сверкать глазами от бессилия что-то изменить. Он надеялся, заполучив артефакт, попробовать с его помощью узнать что-либо о личности темного мага. Но теперь его надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Не стоило ему надеяться перехитрить старого дракона, но он хотя бы попробовал. Они переглянулись с Холмсом, после чего Джон согласно кивнул. Им предстояло разыграть новую партию, в которой о правилах можно было только догадываться.

\- Сыграем?

\- Сыграем, - из чужого рта вместе с клубами дыма вырвалось недовольное шипение. – Но маленький человек должен отойти в сторону. Только тогда мы скрепим соглашение.

Джон скрипнул зубами от досады и решительно отошел от Холмса.

Рукопожатие вышло скомканным и быстрым. После чего ничего не произошло. Джон не чувствовал изменений в потоках магии. Он до последнего надеялся, что артефакт нужен был не только для того, чтобы собирать и накапливать освобожденную силу, но и то, что он сам был источником иллюзий. Но он в очередной раз ошибся, потому что ничего не происходило.

Он был слишком беспечен, хотя должен был с самого начала догадаться, что ничего не будет происходить так, как он предполагал. Старый дракон был хитер и слишком долго жил, чтобы позволить двум смертным обыграть его.

Неожиданно накатила такая тоска и отчаянье, что он еле удержался на ногах - так через их связь ему невольно доставался откат. Он чувствовал, что с Холмсом творится что-то неладное. И Джон был уверен, что если сейчас же не вмешаться, то произойдет что-то непоправимое.

\- Шерлок, - чужая кисть с красивыми длинными пальцами теперь была не просто холодной, она была ледяной, словно он схватил за руку не живого человека, а каменную статую. – Шерлок! Чтобы ты не видел, это неправда! Пожалуйста, Шерлок, не поддавайся ему.

Когда это не помогло, он с силой встряхнул Холмса за окаменевшие плечи, пытаясь привести в себя. Какой смысл было надеяться стать Зовущим, если он не мог докричаться до единственного человека, когда это было по-настоящему важно.

\- Шерлок!

Тот часто-часто заморгал, словно резко вынырнул из кошмаров, в которые его загнала чужая искусная иллюзия.

\- Джон?

\- С тобой все в порядке? – Джон не рискнул применить даже элементарное заклинание диагностики, не зная, как могла повести себя его магия, поэтому ограничился визуальным осмотром.

\- Я в порядке.

\- Тошнота? Дезориентация?

\- Я в порядке…. То, что ты сделал…. Это было… хорошо.

\- Всегда рад помочь, - Джон не знал, что еще можно было сказать в ответ на чужие слова. Его захлестнуло чувство облегчения, и он не был уверен, что оно принадлежало только ему одному.

Рядом закашлялась, меняясь, человеческая оболочка дракона, тот быстро терял силы и больше не мог держать эту форму. Поспешное перевоплощение изуродовало чужое тело, вызывая агонию - из спины тянулись переломанные крылья, клочьями слезла кожа, обнажив костяные наросты.

Джон замер над скрюченной фигурой, не решаясь прикоснуться, только поводил руками вокруг, прощупывая ауру и натыкаясь на стремительно слабеющую защиту. На что существо перед ним плевалось неразборчивыми проклятиями, которые уже никогда не будут иметь силу, и пыталось подгрести под себя как можно больше золота.

\- Ты скоро умрешь, но необязательно уходить в страданиях, - Джон хотел проявить великодушие, несмотря ни на что. – Позволь помочь тебе.

\- Мне не нужна жалость человека, - из чужого горла вырвался странный булькающий звук больше всего похожий на смех.

\- Я не отпущу тебя, пока ты не выполнишь свою часть уговора, - Холмс окончательно сбросил оцепенение, его глаза опасно сузились, а рот скривился в злобной усмешке. - И я могу держать тебя так очень долго.

\- Просто назови имя, и он отпустит тебя, - это было жестоко, но Джон утешал себя, что другого выхода у них попросту не было.

\- Имя.

\- Мое золото! Мои сокровища! Я не могу их оставить.

\- Имя.

\- Они никому не достанутся, - попробовал заверить дракона Джон. Он верил, что с уходом того из жизни исчезнет и его сокровище, хотя это могло быть всего лишь очередным мифом.

\- Имя! Скажи имя! – Холмс окончательно потерял терпение. В несколько шагов он оказался над скрючившимся телом, ударом ноги перевернул его на спину и ткнул изящным носком ботинка в обнажившиеся при деформации ребра.

\- Шерлок!

\- Имя!

\- Шерлок!

\- Скажи мне имя!

\- Мориарти!

Медленно из неслышимых глубин, нарастая и заглушая все, возник тяжелый вибрирующий звук, мрачное гудение, парализующее и лишающее сил и воли. Джон свалился бы на пол, если бы его не подхватил Холмс. Рев и гул, идущие от умирающего дракона, охватили их. Звук складывался не в слова, а в картины и ощущения. Джон растворился в этом звуке, а вокруг бушевал невообразимо праздничный юный мир. Мимо проносились забытые звери и сгинувшие леса, и в голубом небе палило солнце.

Век дракона был долог и, умирая, он оставлял не только груды золота, но и свою память. Теперь старый седой дракон говорил от имени ушедших поколений, и счет шел на сотни миллионов лет. Мимо проносились видения чужой очень длинной жизни, но Джон видел лишь серо-голубые, почти кошачьи глаза на бледном лице с высокими скулами и чувственным ртом.

Звук медленно замер. Огромное тело умершего дракона стало растворяться, дымной струйкой, легким туманом поднимаясь к сводам пещеры. Джон удивленно огляделся. Золото никуда не делось, оно все так же холодно и бездушно мерцало в свете факелов. Он считал злой иронией для существа, которое жило небом, уйти из жизни в окружении камней и металла.

\- Это… Это было…, - он пытался отдышаться и найти нужные слова, чтобы выразить всю степень своего негодования от чужого поступка.

\- Это была оправданная жестокость. Не думай, что ты бы ушел отсюда живым, если бы этому существу не надо было чего-то от тебя.

Джон догадывался, что никогда не сможет, переубедить Холмса в обратном, да и не был так уж уверен, что в этом случае это было необходимо, поэтому решил сменить тему.

\- Что ты увидел?

\- Ничего с чем бы ты ни помог мне справиться.

\- Ты сильно рисковал.

\- Мы сильно рисковали.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что ж))) вот и последняя глава этой части. наконец-то, добрались до нее.  
> Текст я писала долго, кучу раз переписывала, меняя сюжетную линию, столько всего хотелось вставить, и каждый раз что-то меняла, начинала сомневаться, стоит ли писать и прочее. Case-линия вышла не совсем такой как я хотела, но опыт был полезен для меня. 
> 
> Вторая часть в работе, правда, боюсь, что писать буду долго и мучительно...эхххх.... 
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто прочитал!!!
> 
> Отдельное огромное спасибо замечательной Onixsan за альфа-ридинг и исправления)))!! Мы сделали это)))
> 
> Если есть замечания, вопросы и прочее - welcome!
> 
> Настоятельно рекомендую ознакомится с перечнем фактов по этой вселенной (идет текстом под номером 2 в серии "Пепел") для лучшего понимания происходящего.

\- Это драконье золото, от него мало проку, - фыркнул Холмс.

\- И все же его можно использовать, - спокойно возразил Джон. Он даже знал, для чего именно его стоило использовать. Но вероятность того, что все эти богатства не будут конфискованы Министерством и перенаправлены на его же нужды, была слишком мала, чтобы он даже тратил дыхание на высказывание своих пожеланий. Холмс лишь странно посмотрел на него, словно прочитал его мысли.

\- Оно бесполезно, любой, кто захочет им завладеть, заразится драконьей болезнью.

\- Шерлок, это, конечно, общедоступный факт. Как и то, что сокровища достаточно разделить и потратить, чтобы разрушить чары.

\- Ты, правда, так считаешь?

\- Да, - вот теперь Джон усомнился в своих и без того скудных познаниях о драконах и их богатстве. Он нахмурился и укоризненно посмотрел на Холмса, на что тот лишь пожал плечами, явно довольный собой.

Рядом кто-то остановился и набросил ему на плечи яркий оранжевый плед.

\- Вам повезло, Джон, что вы не поддались искушению, иначе стали бы траллом, - карие глаза Инспектора Лестрейда светились удивлением и уважением, что ему льстило. Из-за их с Холмсом контракта, Джон рассчитывал, что тот станет и его Инспектором, и ему хотелось оставить положительное впечатление о себе, не смотря на все случившиеся.

\- Я не знал наверняка, хотя что-то подобное и подозревал. Хорошо, что меня не привлекают сверкающие побрякушки.

\- И все же вам не стоит сейчас здесь находиться, на вас еще лежит остаточная магия, и это может иметь неприятные последствия. Пойдемте, я провожу вас к выходу.

Джон благодарно кивнул и, завернувшись в предложенный плед, последовал за Инспектором, оставив Холмса драматично размахивать полами плаща, что-то увлеченно объясняя агентам.

Они договорились, что именно будут говорить в своих показаниях, после чего Холмс набрал Грегсона, вкратце объяснив ситуацию. Не имея возможности к чему-либо прикасаться, им оставалось только ждать, чем они и были заняты до прибытия агентов Министерства, с шумом хлынувших в пещеру. Черные мантии агентов разбавили невозможное сияние золота и драгоценностей, чему Джон был втайне рад. Его слепил и нервировал желтый блеск, вызывая легкое головокружение.

Поэтому воспользовавшись чужим удобным предложением, он поспешил покинуть своды успевшей наскучить ему пещеры, чтобы пройти мало запомнившимися ему коридорами и переходами к выходу. Все свободное видимое пространство было заставлено знакомыми черными машинами, вокруг суетилось множество народу, и в своей униформе агенты практически сливались с вечерними сумерками.

Джон с жадностью выпил предложенный горячий напиток, по вкусу больше напоминающий травяную настойку, нежели чай. Сейчас ему было откровенно плевать на вкус, главное, что он, наконец-то, держал что-то горячее в своих руках. И он не стал отказываться от еще одной порции, на этот раз смакуя горячую жидкость небольшими глотками.

\- Что произошло после того, как я оставил Холмса на вас с агентами? - любопытство пересилило усталость и голод, хотя он не отказался бы одновременно чего-нибудь пожевать и послушать чужой рассказ.

\- Он скрыл важные улики от агентов. Грегсон был в ярости, так что Холмсу предъявили официальное обвинение в препятствии следствию и подозрение в незаконной некромантии. А потом в управлении выяснилось, что вы так и не добрались до Отдела регистрации. Никогда не думал, что когда-либо увижу его таким рассерженным и взволнованным. Он гениален – этого у него не отнять. И нам очень-очень повезет, если он когда-нибудь станет более приятным в общении, но он действительно беспокоился о вас.

\- Что с ним будет дальше?

\- Не беспокойтесь, он выпутывался и не из такого.

\- …Хорошо. Поверю вам на слово, все же знаете его дольше, чем я.

\- Я знаю, его уже пять лет, но это, к сожалению, ничего не значит…. Как вы себя чувствуете?

\- Если честно я просто рад, что все закончилось. Хотя мне еще предстоит малоприятное общение с представителями Министерства.

\- Думаю, этого можно будет избежать.

Джон невольно вздрогнул. В его жизни было слишком много темных магов и существ, которые видели его в моменты слабости. И он очень надеялся, что ему удастся впредь этого избегать.

Рядом бесшумно появился, словно из воздуха соткался, мужчина, с которым он уже имел сомнительное удовольствие встречаться. Джон удивленно огляделся кругом, но на них никто не обращал внимания, словно появление Некроманта на месте преступления было обычным делом. Возможно, и было. Тот явно было не рядовым чиновником.

\- Мистер Холмс, - тихо поздоровался Лестрейд и отвел глаза.

\- Инспектор.

\- Холмс? Еще один Холмс? – Джон запутался, сказывался насыщенный событиями день. Он перенервничал, потратил слишком много сил и хотел только немного покоя и, в идеале, наконец-то, поужинать, чтобы неспешно и вдумчиво осмыслить все произошедшее. Но теперь ему многое становилось понятным и даже очевидным.

Неожиданно сбоку материализовалась еще одна высокая темная фигура. Младший Холмс не хуже старшего умел возникать из ниоткуда.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Учитывая, что ты успел натворить, я удивлен подобному вопросу.

\- Твое вмешательство без надобности.

\- Если до мамули дойдут новости о твоих выходках, она будет весьма расстроена.

\- Я? Я расстрою мамулю?

\- Если.

От Джона явно ускользнула половина разговора, потому что только еще одним диалогом, только понятным тем, кто принадлежал к семье Холмсов, можно было объяснить красноречивое переглядывание братьев.

\- Шерлок, где твои манеры?

\- Мой брат. Некромант Майкрофт Холмс, - тихо произнес Шерлок, пытливо всматриваясь в удивленное лицо Джона.

\- Мы так и не были друг другу представлены. Досадная оплошность, хорошо, что мой брат это уже исправил.

\- Значит, когда вы говорили, что постоянно волнуетесь за него, это означало, что вы действительно волнуетесь?

\- Представляете семейный Рождественский ужин? – этот вопрос, по-видимому, предназначался Джону.

\- Да. Нет. Я даже не хочу этого представлять, - Джон искренне ужаснулся картине, которую тут же нарисовало его богатое воображение.

\- Как бы то ни было, вы и сами могли убедиться, Шерлок не из тех людей, которые живут спокойной безопасной жизнью. Это так расстраивает нашу мать. И она все еще надеется на внуков. Жаль, но придется ее разочаровать по очевидным причинам.

Ему нечего было на это сказать, поэтому Джон решил заполнить неловкую тишину очередным глотком горячего травяного настоя. Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы гадать над чужими намеками.

\- Еще раз повторюсь - что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Я волновался за тебя. Но это только одна из причин. Другая – касается непосредственно вас, дорогой Джон. Вы же не против, если я буду вас так называть, - для Джона это точно не звучало как вопрос.

Чувствовать на себе действие холодного оценивающего взгляда он бы не назвал приятным опытом. Майкрофт Холмс производил сильное впечатление. Почти такой же высокий, как и младший брат, в идеальном костюме и с бледным лицом, которое нельзя было назвать красивым, но на него хотелось смотреть. Но мертвым не было места среди живых, и никакие чары не могли скрыть того, кто сейчас смотрел на Джона из глубины голубых водянистых глаз.

\- Чем могу быть полезен? – холодея внутри, он постарался придать лицу хоть какое-то подобие дружелюбия.

\- О, это я окажусь вам полезен, дорогой Джон. Мы уже и не надеялись, что кто-то согласится работать с Шерлоком и…. жить. Позвольте преподнести вам мой скромный презент. Ведь я так и не поздравил вас двоих с началом нового этапа в ваших жизнях.

Джон постарался сделать вид, что он совсем не удивлен возникшей рядом ведьме. Антея так и не сказав ни слова, просто протянула ему тяжелый конверт. Внутри помимо его личных вещей и разрядившегося сотового лежала пластиковая карточка, которая не должна была там быть, но теперь была и обещала сильно упростить ему жизнь. Джон несколько раз пробежался глазами по печатным заламинированным строчкам. Он не ожидал, что в графе класс по-прежнему будет стоять Целитель, и это дарило ни с чем несравнимое чувство облегчения.

\- Спасибо, мистер Холмс.

\- Просто Майкрофт. Мы же теперь практически семья.

\- Теперь нам точно пора, - бесцеремонное вмешательство Шерлока было как никогда кстати. – Инспектор Лестрейд любезно согласился подбросить нас до Бейкер-Стрит, поэтому в твоей помощи нет надобности, Майкрофт.

\- Я и не знал, что я такой любезный, - но если Инспектор и имел возражения, то решил благоразумно их не озвучивать, не желая встревать в разборки Холмсов. Он просто бросил ключи Холмсу - Идите вперед, я вас догоню.

Серая тойота Лестрейда, брошенная у обочины, резко контрастировала с черной отполированной массой. Даже не зная, какая у того была машина, Джон смог бы вычислить ее среди других, настолько очевидно это было. Мысль, что Шерлок должно быть так и видел мир вокруг себя, была ошеломляющей в своей простоте. Пока они пытались разглядеть что-то дальше своего носа, для него все было очевидным и складывающимся в стройную цепочку логических выводов и рассуждений.

\- У тебя есть еще братья и сестры?

\- Нет. И это не важно сейчас.

\- А что тогда важно? – конечно же, ему хотелось знать как можно больше о человеке, с которым он действительно связал свою жизнь, хотя и не в том смысле, на который намекал Холмс старший. Он надеялся, что не в том. Это было бы…. Джон не хотел об этом сейчас думать.

\- Мориарти.

Ответ совсем не удивил Джона, хотя он все так же считал, что им не следовало скрывать это имя от следствия. Но Холмс красноречиво смог убедить его, что им действительно не нужна была лишняя шумиха и интерес Министерства к загадочному темному магу. И он не мог не согласиться с чужой весьма нелестной оценкой компетентности работы агентов и аппарата чиновников.

\- Ты знаешь, кто он?

\- Понятия не имею. Но так даже лучше. Наконец-то происходит, что-то интересное.

Прежде, чем сесть в машину, Джон оглянулся и в последний раз окинул взглядом едва различимое в сумерках и листве старое обшарпанное здание, которое стало последним пристанищем некогда величественного существа.

Он хотел помнить и никогда не забывать этого места.

 

КОНЕЦ ПЕРВОЙ ЧАСТИ


End file.
